Blank Reflection
by leon noire
Summary: *Tenth Ch. Posted!* “Something very suspicious has occurred throughout the system over the last couple of hours. Revolts, assassinations of many people, along with information from reliable sources that the Tamanayu is beginning to fall apart...\"
1. Blank Reflection- Prologue

# Blank Reflection-

## By Archangel

[Prologue]

*Author's note

Well, here I am again, writing my second saga to 'The Chosen Five.' That was such a stupid name… Anyway, this time, I spent much more time planning the story out and writing notes on descriptive writing and war strategies so that I could write better. For those who have read my writing before, as I was formerly '**Xero Votal**,' you might be able to expect more descriptive writing and better chaptering, as well as a better planned storyline. Last saga, I brought a 'Lion Charm' up to no avail for the rest of the story. So, I am accepting R+R. Enjoy, and please, read and review. 

BTW:

"abcdefg "= Portrays speech

// abcdefg //= Portrays thoughts (only applies to main character, who is Merian)

abcdefg = Portrays the change of scene

((abcdefg))= Portrays comments made by me

*Also: 

A couple of characters live on through 'The Chosen Five,' and They will be introduced as the story moves onward. As it states below, The EPO was formed to replace the UEO, and a more prosperous government followed.

Introduction:

Setting- The year is now 3085. The 'The Chosen Five' have passed and the rebel forces against the U.E.O. finally prevailed. Years of war, finally demolished the UEO's forces, and a couple of years after, the rebels raided the world's capital, in Paris, France. The result: temporary world peace, and the forming of the E.P.O (the Earth Peace Organization.) With Sean Mukasashi at the helm, he pulled the Earth back up and it is now a better place. The abandoned colonies around the solar system were re-formed, and they were re-built for a living habitat. Mars, and Venus, have been terra-formed, and now have similar climates to Earth. Soon after that, former UEO supporters assassinated Sean Mukasashi. Taking his place was Paul Jade, who kept the earth and it's population happy. Afterwards, a large terrorist group, calling themselves the Tamanayu Conglomerate made raids upon the far colonies near Pluto, where influence was not as strong as nearer to Earth. After a number of months of the EPO fighting against the Tamanayu, they suffered heavy losses and decided to draft a number of gifted college graduates who had experience with violence and other related criteria. 

Characters:

Merian Black: H:6'0 W:150 Eyes: Hazel-Gray. Hair: Blue

Age: 20

I.Q: 169

Nationality: Japanese-Filipino

Graduate in ComputerScience, Medicine.

Hacker, Experienced in strategy; Martial artist (Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Jeet Kune Do) Weapons Expert. Tae Kwon Do instructor.

Sean Hsu: H: 6'5 W: 160 Eyes: Green. Hair: Red

Age: 20

I.Q. 182

Nationality: Filipino-American

Graduate in Computer Engineering, Math, Science, Physics

Computer expert, Math and Science expert. Full pyrotechnician. Experience in fire-related weapons. (Flamethrower, heated weapons) Computer Programming specialist.

Alec Jong: H: 5'10 W: 145 Eyes: Dark Brown. Hair: Light Brown

Age: 20

I.Q. 180

Nationality: Chinese

Graduate in Business, Math, and Science.

Martial artist. (Kung-Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Akido, Judo, Jujitsu)Hand-to-hand combat expert. Swords, daggers, knives, other weapons. Stock broker.

Amy Woo: H: 5'11. W: 130. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Black.

Age: 21

I.Q. 176

Nationality: Vietnamese.

Graduate in Medicine.

Expert in medicine, surgery. Tennis player. Bodybuilder. Experienced in strategy. Firearms specialist. Former work with C.I.A. Action movie star.

Mena Parker: H: 5'9. W: 115. Eyes: Light blue. Hair: Blonde.

Age: 20

I.Q. 177

Nationality: French

Graduate in Law.

Athletic, Slight experience in Martial arts. (Aikido) Ballet instructor. 

Tara Lehman: H: 5'9. W: 130. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Dark purple.

Age: 20

I.Q. 166

Nationality: American-Spanish-Italian.

Graduate in Phyisics, Science.

Marksmanship expert. Demo expert. Capable of constructing bombs, etc. Gymnastics teacher. 

-Introduction- 

Six college graduates from all over the world, are chosen by the E.P.O (Earth Peace Organization) to control terrorist acts that have been occuring in space. Picked because of their experiences, I.Q. and former resume. The Tamanayu Conglomerate, a group of terrorists bent on conquering the world. Holding several space colonies hostage, the five pilots were picked from their experiences in strategy, knowledge of firearms, and experiences of fighting. 

  
*Disclaimer: I own All characters, the storyline along with the entire existence of… 'Votals.' (No matter how much gundam-like they appear to be. :-P) 


	2. One

# Blank Reflection-

## By Archangel

[Chapter One]

New Tokyo

In Merian's Apartment

August 26, 3085

11:58

The dim lights of stores from across the street shone through the window as Merian Black lay asleep in his bed. Suddenly, the small sounds of rustling outside of his bedroom shook him out of his deep sleep as he got up. Suspiciously, he got up and opened the door and looked around. Thinking it was a rat, he slowly lugged his half awake body back into his bed. 

// Grr… this is pissing me off… //

Out of nowhere, more rustling sounds came from outside a second time. Frustrated, Merian got out of his bed and he unsheathed his katana, which was mounted upon his wall. Walking cautiously down the small hallway, he saw someone coast by. 

// What the hell?! // 

Merian slowly entered the living room, checking his surroundings slowly. Looking around, he saw what looked like a small number of bowls lying on the table. Suddenly, a small weight jumped upon his back, and the lights turned on. Right before he struck the attacker, a loud

"Surprise!" came from a large number of people in the room. Looking down towards the so called 'attacker,' he saw that it was his young nephew, who was about to break out into tears. He stood up, shocked, and at a loss of breath. A young girl of about 20 ran up and jumped into his arms, as he dropped the katana. The young lady was about 5'6, and she did not weigh that heavily. Her astounding body struck his eye as he suddenly smiled. 

"Hey baby!" smiled the young girl as she wrapped her arms around his body and she kissed him passionately upon the lips. Merian looked around as he saw all of his old college friends and his two sisters were there.

"Happy Birthday!"

// Oh my god, I forgot my own birthday! // 

Merian put his hand up to his forehead as he started shaking it. 

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly, smiling with her deep blue eyes. 

"Nothing, I'm speechless right now…" He smiled and kissed her again, and then put her down. Walking to put the katana back, he came out into the living room dressed casually, which looked totally formal, he was in khakis, and he also had a blue polo shirt on. After coming back out of his room, he started to greet everyone. In the spirit of fun, Merian put music on for the party and soon enough it was blasting, and everyone was dancing in the living room. The bass that was rocking the walls were heard from the bottom and upper floors, and at that time, a police officer came to the door. The sound of knocking came to Merian's ear as he excused himself from the mosh pit and answered the door.

"You are Merian Black?" the officer said, who was writing upon a pad. Wearily, Merian acknowledged and he started to answer. 

"But officer," said Merian.

"Yes or no?" with a stern look on her face. 

"Yeah," Merian started again. "What's the problem?" 

"Disturbing the peace." The officer ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Merian. "Shut it off or I'll arrest you." With those threatening words, Merian dashed toward the stereo and turned the volume all the way down. With that, the officer left, and the party started to die down from that point. 

// Shyt… I have to pay the fee or something? // Looking down at the paper, he saw that the fee was 60000 yen. 

// Crap! // His eyes widened and he stood up on his couch. 

"I'm sorry, but everyone has to leave now!" said Merian, who was starting to get pissed. He looked at the clock on the wall that read 2:59 in the morning. Moans and groans started to come from the crowd as Merian kept telling everyone to leave. 

"I'm sorry, Kelly," said Merian, looking at Kelly. He brushed her hair back. 

"It's okay, I know what happened." She smiled, and then they leaned together. Suddenly, their lips met as they kissed passionately.

"Goodnight…" Merian said as he kissed her one last time and he shut the front door. Around thirty minutes later, the small apartment was deserted and the partygoers left behind not much litter. 

// Well, it's better than having a sea of crap all over my floor… // 

He slowly got down and he started to clean up only the minor things that were there, like wrappers. Sighing, he got a cup of coffee from his kitchen and he plopped down onto a comfy chair next to his computer in his bedroom.

"Lights, off." Stated Merian as the lights turned off and he looked toward the computer monitor, which bathed the entire room in a dim blue light. 

"Might as well work on my website if I cant sleep…" Merian smiled and the clatter of fingers hitting keys sounded through the small room. After three hours, or what seemed like a short period of time to Merian, he got up and opened the blinds through his living room, letting in the beautiful rays of sunlight. The shades of orange and light pink danced across the room as Merian bathed in the warmth that the rising sun gave out. It was then, that he collapsed upon the couch and fell asleep. 

1:00 pm

The afternoon sun stood high in the sky, and Merian awoke to find himself dazed and out of it upon the couch. 

// Hn. What did I do this morning? // 

He got up and looked at the clock and at the same time picked up some chips that were left over from the party. 

"Shit! It's One o'clock!" He stumbled over a stool and he jumped into the shower. In no time, the caress of hot water flowed over his skin as steam flowed out of the bathroom.

"Can't touch this, da da da da… da da!" he sung out as he was dancing in the shower. "Stop! Hammer time!' He raised his hands in the air, and almost fell, actually burying his face in soap. 

"Pfffft…" Merianspat out soap, a s he washed his face off and got back up.

// Gotta pay more attention to what I'm doing…. // 

After getting out and drying up, he walked out, got clothes on, and grabbed his Tae Kwon Do bag and ran out the door. After a few seconds, he came back in and locked the door, then dashed out again. 

New Tokyo

New Tokyo Subway System

August 27, 3085

1:45 

Dashing out upon the streets of New Tokyo, Merian occasionally bumped into vendors who were selling small toys out to anyone. The smell of food was everywhere in the streets as people who were selling noodles, sushi, or even hot dogs. Children were playing on the sidewalks jumping rope, or sitting upon their apartment steps. Looking around, Merian finally spotted the subway enterance. 

// Gotta pay more attention… // 

He looked at his watch, and it read 1:45. 

"Crap… must… hurry up…." Said Merian as he taunted himself while dashing into the subway station. Pulling out his card, he scanned it through and luckily, he saw a train that just arrived. He flew into the door, almost pulling a couple of people with him. 

"Sorry m'am!" He helped the young lady up and he dusted off his clothes. Looking around, he shrugged and put on his earphones. Music started to fill his ears as he waited for his stop. After ten minutes, he arrived at Norashima Station, and he casually walked out of the subway car. He wiped his head and looked at his watch, which read 1:55. 

"Yes, 15 minutes to spare." Merian smiled as he strolled out of the station, bearing a wide grin. People looked at him as if he were a deranged psycho. 

// I told ya so… What's wrong with you? Act normal! //

New Tokyo

New Tokyo Tae Kwon Do Academy

August 27. 3085

2:00

Smiling, he glided into the Tae Kwon Do academy with plenty of time to spare. The 12 o'clock class was just finishing as his friend, Elle Akiyama stepped out of the training room.

"Hey Merian!" she smiled as both of their gazes met. 

"Great party!" He kissed her on the cheek, and she looked back into his eyes again. The children who were leaving were 'ooing' at them, and some comments were heard.

"Ooo… they're kissing!" shouted a young child as the rest started laughing. Merian smiled and patted his head. 

"It's not like there's a problem, is there?" 

"You'll get cooties!" the youngster giggled as he ran over to his mom. Elle blushed, and she walked off to the locker room to change. Merian slowly followed suit once the children left. Taking his time in putting his uniform on, he stepped out after to see Elle still there. 

"I thought you had to go?" Merian questioned as he tightened his belt, then looking back up at Elle. 

"Today's one of those free days," Elle continued. "I'll hang out here, if there's no problem." Merian nodded in acknowledgement as he started to strech on the other side of the training room. Ten minutes later, the young students started to gather outside the dojo, and one by one started to enter and come into the training room. 

"Good Afternoon, sir!" said each student, after they came in. Merian noticed each one and must have bowed around thirty times.

// Whoa… I'm getting too used to this… //

After five minutes, class was started after Merian made it known. In less than two minutes, the class was lined up, and already doing exercises in punching and kicking. 

"Hana!" 

"Kiap!"

"Dul!" 

"Kiap!"

"Set!"

"Kiap!"

The sounds echoed throughout the building as a man in a formally dressed military suit strolled into the building. Suddenly, the silent rapping upon the window outside the training room grabbed Merian's attention as he stopped suddenly. The students sat there, awaiting instructions, while Merian sat by the window. 

"Elle, could you take over for me?" said Merian, right about to leave the room. 

"Yeah, I got it." She said casually and she continued the exercise. Once again, the screams echoed throughout the building. Merian, finally approached the man, with a towel in hand.

"Can I help you, sir?" said Merian, wiping the sweat off himself. 

"You're Merian Black, right?" said the man who was about 30 years of age. 

"Yes, I am,' started Merian. "Is there something you need?" Elle was looking upon the windows at the back of the room, keeping her eye on Merian. The man handed Merian a card, and he took it. 

"The EPO?" questioned Merian, "What do I have to do with this?" The man ignored him as he looked upon a paper that was given to him.

"You are to meet me at the Nerima Spaceport at 0600 hours tomorrow morning." The man took a breath as he continued. "Take as many belongings as you can and don't be late." The unknown man stood up, and walked out, not answering any questions. Merian chased him out to the street, still questioning him. 

"What does the EPO want from me?" Finally, Merian walked back into the dojo and found to his shock that the class was over. Elle came out, looking surprised. 

"What was that about?" she looked at the card that was upon the desk. "The EPO? Isn't it that new government organization that formed after the collapse of the UEO?" 

"Yeah, that's what I heard…." Merian took the card in his hands and looked back into the training room. "But, the thing is, what do they need with me?" 

"I have no idea." Replied Elle, who was also looking at the card. 

"Can you take over for me for the next couple of weeks?" said Merian, starting to pick up his stuff. The last words he heard from Elle were,

"Yeah, I'll watch it for you!" 

Walking down the street, he suddenly accidentally bumped into a group of gang members.

"Hey, what's your rush?" said a large man, who seemed to tower over Merian. 

"Excuse me, I have to go," said Merian, trying to move away, but the man blocked his way with his arm. "Please, sir, I have to go." 

"You're not going anywhere until you give me your money!" the man held out his hand, expecting Merian to hand him money. 

"I don't want to hurt you, sir. Please move." The large man laughed and his little lackeys surrounded him. 

"You're gonna hurt him?" one of the crony's said another one bawled out laughing. 

"Just kill him." Said the large man. Suddenly, a punch came toward Merian when he reacted naturally and he kneed him in the stomach. The crony who was kneed, fell to the floor and started whimpering like a young puppy. 

"Please, let me go." Merian's palms were starting to sweat harder and harder, and then he looked around. He quickly noticed that he had his Tae Kwon Do bag with him. 

// Hn… this isn't… good…// 

Again, another punch was thrown and Merian blocked it with the bag and he sidekicked him into a fruit stand. 

"Get him, you idiots!" screamed the large man as the rest of his crony's charged at Merian. 

// Oh, no… // 

Like nothing at all but a reaction, He blocked and delivered stuns to his attackers. In no time flat, his men were lying upon the floor in pain. Merian, grabbed his bags and started running down the street towards the station. 

New Tokyo

In Merian's Apartment

August 27, 3085

4:15

The setting sun was throwing what light was left for the day back out upon the land before it finally set. As it was starting to converge over the horizon, the many shades of pink and orange once again illuminated the city as many people started to leave work to head home. After running home and slamming the door behind him, he finally breathed a sigh of relief as he slid to a seat at the bottom of the door. Remotely beginning to rummage through his drawers, and he was determined to pack all that he could into only two bags. 

// I don't know why I'm doing this…. // 

Merian thought to himself as he stuffed the last of his clothes into the sack. 

"This is all I need?" he said out loud. Acknowledging himself, he nodded. "Yeah." Slowly, he laid down onto his bed for the last time. Closing his eyes, he took in his surroundings. Sighing, he fell asleep in his bed, wrapping the sheets around himself.


	3. Two

# Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Two]

New Tokyo 

In Merian's Apartment

August 28, 3085

5:00 am

In no time at all, Merian got up before his alarm's clock buzzer rang out throughout his bedroom. He was already in the shower when he heard the silence-piercing buzzer. Smiling, he looked toward the door and laughed.

// Mwhahaha… I finally beat you… // 

Suddenly, he slipped upon the bar of soap that was lying upon the shower floor and he landed on his butt, the hot water still rushing over him. 

// Grr… //

He got up, and wiped himself off. The smell of the soap just made him feel better, feel cleaner. After five minutes, he got out of the shower, ran into his room and shut off the buzzer. Walking out of his room, he came upon all of his baggage that he packed the night before. 

"Hn… It's my last day here!" he looked around and collapsed upon the couch. Stupidly stumbling to keep his towel on and from falling off, he got up again and straightened up. Getting dressed, he put what he usually wore around, which were khakis, his polo shirt and his dark brown boots. Looking in the mirror, he fixed his hair with a comb and he looked straight into his blank eyes. 

// Good luck… //

With his leather jacket on, he opened his door to find an envelope upon the floor. Bending down, he picked it up, and he opened it. Examining the contents, he found that it was a letter that contained his subway fare. 

"Hm…" He thought to himself, as he locked his apartment door for one last time. Stepping back out into the streets of New Tokyo once again, he found that not many people were out then. Looking at his watch, he saw that the time was 5:15. 

New Tokyo

New Tokyo Subway System

August 28, 3085

5:16

Before he knew it, Merian was back in the subway system that was under the city. Looking around, he noticed,

// Wow…. It's not that packed right now, is it? // 

Only a small handful of people were walking through the station. Taking his time, he ran towards the Uptown sign that lead towards the Nerima Spaceport.

Getting into the train, and putting his bags on the floor, he looked around again. To his surprise, he was the only one in the subway car. He smiled, and looked at the picture of Kelly and him from a couple of months ago. They were on the beach, and they both had their arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly, the conductor's voice interrupted Merian's flashback as he got up and looked at the sign, that read 'Nerima Terminal.' Stepping back out into the station, he found that the place was much more crowded and tons of people were rushing through the station. Somehow, Merian found calm and walked upstairs, to get into the spaceport. The blinking and flashing lights of advertisements throughout the spaceport craved for attention as the bright colors sometimes brought Merian to close his eyes.Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Surprisingly, he turned around to see Kelly.

"Hey!" said Kelly, embracing him. Trying to separate and keep himself from falling down, he stepped back from her.

"Hey, how did you know about my flight?" said Merian, trying to fix a bag strap. 

"Elle told me that you were leaving for a couple of weeks, and your flight was at 6:00. 

// Oh, shit! She must have seen the card for too long! //

Looking towards her feet, she somehow managed to say,

"I love you, Merian." He smiled, and he hugged her. 

"You too," He looked at his watch. I have around fifteen minutes before I have to leave. She smiled back, and she looked at him. Suddenly, she leaned towards him, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. (( it's not as if I do this like six times a chapter! :: looks in the mirror :: O.o )) Merian slowly separated as he saw the man that gave him the card yesterday. 

"I'll miss you, Kelly." He turned away and started towards the man when somewhere he thought he heard something in the background.

"Come back soon!" Merian put his hand up, to wave back. And that was the last time Merian would see of her.

// I'll miss her, really… // 

The man that appeared at his Tae Kwon Do academy yesterday greeted him, and gave him a couple of papers. Turning on his heels, he started in another direction. 

"Follow me." Merian agreed, dragging his baggage after him while trying to do something with his papers. Stepping into a completely secluded terminal, the man stopped. Handing two tickets to the usher, he kept walking, and Merian took this as to follow. Slowly stepping through the scanners, he finally boarded the small shuttle that was bound for 'EPO Headquarters.' 

"So, how long am I going to be gone?" Merian asked, shuffling through the papers just given to him. '

"Sit down for now," said the man. "I'll answer your questions once we take off." He got up and walked towards the cockpit, and in almost no time he came back out and sat down. 

"Not for a long time." He stated, plopping himself down. He looked out the window, ignoring Merian. 

// Doesn't this guy realize I have a life? // He looked at him, and the man took his hat off, to reveal very short, dark brown hair. 

"My name is Claude Valencia." ((those who read 'The Chosen Five' should know who he is. J)) Claude, looked like he was in his late thirties, and he was heavily built, but it was concealed in his military uniform. "I was sent by Anna Klein to retrieve you." ((Her also J))

"For what, though?" Merian began to become intrigued.

"You and five other college graduates have been picked to serve on a task-force terrorist combat team," Claude started, and he took a breath. "Most of you have been experienced in dealings with martial arts, weapons, and other criteria, which means you should be honored to have been picked."   
"Sir, I truly am, but…" Merian started, but he was interrupted.

"I've told you too much. You will be briefed at 'EPO' Headquarters." Claude stated, his face turning stern. 

// Gosh, he should lighten up a bit… // 

Merian looked out the window as the small shuttle jolted, and he saw that they were taking off. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be taking off, and arriving in space in about ten minutes." Said the captain, who mumbled statements over the intercom. After finishing, Merian was forced back in his seat as the shuttle began it's ascent into space. Looking outside the window for about the fifth time, he saw fire coasting past the clear transparent glass, and he could see the deep blue from the oceans. 

// Tokyo… // 

The fire that engulfed the shuttle was so bright that Merian closed his eyes. Marveled at the sight, the shuttle finally pulled out of the Earth's atmosphere and it astounded him.

// Woow… I'm finally in space… // 

He looked around, to see Claude leaning back and asleep in his chair. Moving closer towards the window, he looked towards the front of the plane, and he saw the immense size of the 'EPO' Headquarters. Slowly leaning back, Merian tried to fall asleep like Claude did. But, another sudden movement jerked him out of 'la-la land' and Claude got up. Suddenly, the sliding door on the side of the shuttle opened and Merian stepped out along with Claude. Merian looked around, taking in his surroundings. 

// It kinda reminds me of home, how convient. // 

Claude turned upon his heels again, and he started off. Grabbing his bags, he started off after Claude. After what seemed like an eternity to Merian, they finally stopped in a hallway that was filled with doors. The stern officer turned around and handed Merian another pile of papers. 

"Your schedule should be in there." He started, "So, try and keep up." Merian smiled, and seemed to take up the 'challenge.'

"This is your room, for the temporary time that you'll be here. So, you can stay here, but make sure that you follow the schedule." The officer handed Merian his keys, and then he turned and walked off. 

// Wow. He REALLY has to lighten up. He's too serious! // 

Merian put the key into the keyhole, and opened the door to find a small, tidy room. The bed was straight across from him, the television sitting right next to it. A recliner sat in the corner of the room, which was next to a door, which was most likely the bathroom. Wearily, Merian threw his bags next to the recliner and plopped himself upon the bed. 

// Really hectic day, hasn't it been… // 

Thought Merian to himself as he dozed off into sleep. 

EPO Headquarters

In a small living quarters

August 29, 3085

1:30 am

Suddenly, a disturbing noise distracted Merian and dragged him out of sleep as he looked at the wall where the noise came from.

// What the hell was that?! //

He looked around, hoping suspiciously that nothing would happen to him.

// Is there another party going to happen? // 

A startling knock came at Merian's door, which almost made Merian wet his pants. (( trying to be funny… I guess not.. )) Pulling himself together, he got up, and another knock came from the door. Casually striding to the door, Merian pulled it open.   
"Hello." Merian said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Merian?" said Sean Hsu. Sean was a man who was in his early twenties, around the same age as Merian. Merian squinted, looking at the person who was at his door. 

// Who is he? Oh my god! It's Sean!? // 

"Yo!" Merian hugged Sean, bearing the widest grin that you would ever see. Sean sweatdropped and looked at Merian like he was a psycho. 

"Calm down, man!" 

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've seen you!" 

*Flashback

[Sean and Merian are in Elementary School in Manila, Philippines. They are both four years of age. In other words, they're chibi!]

"Hey, Mewian!" said Sean, trying to grasp a pencil, and write something. 

"Hi, Swean." Merian looked toward the floor, and he sat down.

"Whhat's wong, Mewian?" Sean said, looking at Merian. 

"I'm leawving." 

"Wwhy?" 

"I don't knoow," started Merian. "Mwy pawrents said twhat whe're gwoing to jawpan owr sawmthing." 

"Bawt yoou can't leavvve."

(( :: slaps himself, then kicks himself :: o.o; that was horrible!!!!! Sorry you had to read that!! ))

*End Flashback

Sean smiled, and he put his hand on Merian's back. 

"Lemme guess… you were brought here for some 'Terrorist Task-Group?'" said Merian, looking at his long lost friend. 

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up."

"You also got a schedule too?" said Merian. "Cause I have to go to some meeting room tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning."

"Really? I do too…" Sean looked at his paper and he got up. "It's late, I should go," Merian agreed as he jumped back onto his bed. Sean bid his goodbyes as he walked out of the room.

"Heh… it's been a really long time…" He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

New Tokyo

In a Small Living Quarters

August 29, 3085

5:45 am 

Merian slowly came to as he rubbed his opening eyes. 

"Hmm…" He groaned, slowly getting out of his bed. As he stumbled to get some papers that were lying across the room, he flipped through the pile and suddenly; his eyes practically became as wide as dinner plates. 

"Shit!" He dropped the papers upon the table as they were before and he dashed into the bathroom. In around ten minutes, he was out of the bathroom, and sitting on the bed in a towel. 

// Brr… it's cold… // 

Getting up, he walked over to the heater and pushed up the dial. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door as Merian was instantaneously at the source of the knock. Opening the door, he looked out to see Claude. 

"I see you're busy…" Claude started. 

"Nah, I just finished." Said Merian, shrugging it off. Looking at Claude, he saw a uniform in his hands. 

"For…" Merian started, when he got interrupted. 

"Yes, for you." After handing the uniform, and a small box to him, he looked into the small apartment. 

"I'll be waiting out here." He stepped back as Merian shut the door. 

// Well, this'll be fun… // 

Looking at the formal uniform, he saw that it had black trousers, and a light blue formal shirt. On the upper right part of the shirt, said 'Black.' On the left, it said 'EPO Taskforce.' After putting the uniform, he fixed his hair and put on the necktie that came with it. 

// What about the box? // 

Merian looked toward the box and he slowly, meticulously opened the box. Inside it, was an officer's cap, and formal shoes. Putting the hat and shoes on, he stood next to the mirror. 

// You're not even a soldier… are you? // 

With a stern look on his face, he stood straight, and he saluted himself. Not only did he smile, but he laughed heartily until he almost collapsed from loss of breath. A knock interrupted his session. 

"Merian, are you okay?" Claude asked, knocking again. 

"Yeah," said Merian, trying to regain his seriousness. "I'm fine." Getting up, he strode over towards the door, and opened it. All of a sudden, Sean popped out from beside Claude, also in uniform. 

"Yo, man!" Sean smiled and he and Merian slapped 'five'. (( hn… really… )) 

"Follow me," said Claude, who was starting to walk down the hallway. The two young men chased after 'Mr. Valencia,' who pulled into a small auditorium, who had a very serious-looking woman who was standing up upon the stage. She looked in her late thirties, and she had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Along with her, there were four other people in the small room, which were a young man, and three other young ladies, who sat far from him. 

"Let's sit by the guy over there," said Merian, pointing to Alec Hsu. Setting themselves down in their chairs, they greeted Alec, whispering.

"Hey man," said Sean and Merian, at the same time. Without shifting his gaze from off the front of the auditorium, Alec acknowledged his response. 

"Hi." Looking back into his lap, Merian saw that he had a book with him. 

"Perestroika?" Merian asked. "Wasn't that from the mid-twentieth century?" 

"Yes." Suddenly, A woman's voice broke the conversation between Alec and Merian.

// Hmm… sounds interested in the 20th century. //

Shrugging it off, he looked at the lady who was standing upfront. 

"Good Morning," said the lady. "I know you all have been taken out here at such short notice, but I should introduce myself." The lady took a breath. "My name is General Anna Klein and I have hand-picked all of you. Most of the lights shut off, and only floodlights illuminated the stage that Anna was standing on. 

// Boooring… // 

Merian leaned his head and then he turned his neck as he cracked a couple of vertebrae. Anna's lecture continued. 

"You all have been picked to become part of the EPO Terrorist taskforce. The reasons behind these are because of your high I.Q. and your experience in dealing with fighting and weapons and such. You also will be trained to use Votals, which is a large part of our task force that we use to deal with the Tamanayu Conglomerate." Two small screens dropped to the right and left of Anna, and a slide show began to start. "Votals, are slightly humanoid robots that are controlled by a pilot which resides in the chest area. Enough about that, and anyway, you should all know who Captain Claude Valencia is." Claude, in a uniform at the back stood up. He waved, and then sat down. "In a couple of hours, you will meet the millionaires that help support our crusade for peace." She walked off the stage, and then the lights came on. "You can use this time to introduce yourselves to the other pilots, and you will all be working with each other for a long time." Merian stood up and stretched, and then walked over to the girls. 

"If I know what you're thinking, you're really stupid." Sean said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Merian pulled it off, turning around.

"Yeah, you know what I'm thinking." He started off towards the three other girls, and then stood next to one. All of them were in their early twenties, and they all both looked stunning to Merian.

// Heh… let's see what I can do… // 

One woman had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Looking at her blue eyes, he became mesmerized. She had a strong French accent; bet her movements were so slow, so seducing to Merian's eyes. (( what the hell I'm doing, I don't know… I'm trying to show how Merian falls in love w/ her. )) Slowly, Merian gained enough confidence. 

"Hey, people!" Merian stepped up to the small group. 

"Hello." Acknowledged Amy Woo, who was around the French girl's height. The young Asian woman had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she had bangs that came down in front of her face. She walked off to talk to Sean. 

"Bonjour," said Mena Parker, who was the one that Merian was gawking at. He smiled nodded, then turned to the other young woman who was standing with them. She brushed her purple hair back, which she had cut short, and she had bangs that hung way out in front of her face. 

"Hey." She offered her hand for a hand shake, and then she resumed her conversation with Mena. 

// Wow… Mena's hot! // 

Merian smiled, and he saw Amy talking with Sean. Suddenly, she turned away, and she came back to the group. Before she said anything, Merian walked over to Sean, who looked stunned. 

"She's Vietnamese…" said Sean, looking at the floor.

"I thought they had something against Filipinos…?" 

"Yeah." Sean acknowledged, nodding. 

"She was pretty nice, too." 

*Note: 

The ending of this chapter was based on the fact that Vietnamese hate Filipinos. For whatever particular reason, I have no idea. But I'm using it for this story. So, just deal with it if it's not true. 


	4. Three

# Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Three]

EPO Headquarters

Secondary Briefing Room

August 29, 3085

7:30 am

The garble that was going on in the auditorium started to get to Merian. He turned to see that the auditorium doors were shut and guarded by two men. 

// Great… we can't get out of here until Mrs. Klein says we can! // 

He looked around and leaned back in his chair. 

"This'll take a while." Merian said, looking at Sean. Sean only smiled and nodded as he looked upon the stage, which Anna walked back onto. She flipped through a couple of papers that she had and looked towards us. 

"Are there any questions?" said Anna, who was squinting her eyes.

"When will we be sent home?" asked Tara, who was fidgeting in her seat. 

"I don't think any of you will be sent home soon," The appalled look upon all of the pilot's faces seemed to bring a slight smirk to her face as she went on to answer the question. "All former information that you have with the public and other criteria has been deleted, and all who know you think you have died this morning." 

// What the hell? //

Merian stood up. 

"Why can't we go home in the period of two months? Isn't there some kind of… break?" 

"You're being used to fight a war, Merian." Anna responded, her eyes flashing to the paper and back. "When are we going to 'fight' this war?" 

"You have to be trained first." She looked at Amy, who had a raised hand.

// She looks calm, that's really weird… //

"When does the training commence?" Amy asked, her eyes filled with determination.

"This afternoon at 1200 hours." She looked toward the door, as all eyes floated back. A man in a classy business suit walked down the aisle. Anna looked toward the man, and she seemed to notice him immediately.

"Mr. Syn, we've been expecting you." She smiled and looked toward the young man, who looked like he was in his early forties. He stepped up to the podium, and he coughed. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Thall Syn. He had short brown hair that was put into a crew cut. 

"I am Thall Syn, a main sponsor of the EPO. I provide this organization with most of its money, and the money I put into this has pulled this group from a small rebel faction to a world power." He took a breath and he seemed like he looked at a couple of papers. 

// Looks like a prepared speech… //

"These Votals are multi million dollar… how do you say, 'prototypes.' They are still under construction and they have been 'molded' to your personality and so on." He looked down the paper. Since training will start immediately, you will all have to go through strict and hard training. It will not be easy; some of you may be sent home and given a new identity since most of you have been 'proclaimed dead.'" He looked around the auditorium, looking for someone. 

"Mrs. Klein, are you here?" She stood up and walked up to the podium. Taking his place, she grabbed the microphone and paused to think.  
"You all have free to wander the base. Please meet here again in two hours." She stepped off the podium and her and Mr. Syn walked out of the auditorium. 

"Hm… you'd think that they have a thing for each other." Merian looked toward Sean, who burst out laughing. 

"Let's go wander, man!" Merian ran out with Sean following him. 

Walking through the main lobby, he saw many diplomats sitting there as well as going to other parts of the installation. Looking through the giant window near the entrance, the immense mural of space took filled the entire window. 

"Let's go this way," said Sean as he turned down a corridor. Both striding at the same speed, they came upon a wide door that said, 'Keep Closed.' 

"Wonder what's in here," said Merian as he put his hand upon the clammy metal. Looking to the right side of the garage-sized door, there was a small keypad. Both of the young men stood next to the keypad. 

"Hey, I've seen this before…" Merian looked at the keypad, and started pressing buttons. All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal a number of giant pods that were parallel to each other, on opposite sides of the room. The rest of the large 'garage' was bleak and looked abandoned, along with a small sized command room at the back. The two pilots walked into the immense room, staring at the small pods.

"What the hell are these things?" Merian saw the pod open up to reveal a sea of wires and a helmet. 

// What?! // 

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. Desperately, Merian and Sean jumped behind a pod, hoping the men who were passing wouldn't see. 

"Military police?" Merian whispered into Sean's ear. The other two men were in khakis and short blue shirts, who had an armband that said 'MP' on their right arms. 

"Yeah. Thought so," Sean turned around, placing his back against the pod. 

"Sir, the door to the training room is open." The two policemen looked to the keypad to see that it had been hacked into. They pulled out guns, and stormed into the room.

"Who's in here?" said an officer that passed a couple of pods. 

"Put your hands up!" The officer pointed their guns at them, and they grabbed them and attempted. placed handcuffs upon their wrists. Their hands were behind their backs.

"What the hell, we're officers here!" said Merian, who was trying to resist.

"Sean, you still take it?" Merian asked, with a smirk on his face. Confused, Sean thought for about two seconds, and then he grasped the question. He nodded, and suddenly, they jumped over their wrists, so that their arms were forward and they could move easily. Moving quickly, Merian tripped the guard that restrained him, and Sean checked his guard into a nearby pod. Merian looked at his watch. 

"Time passes by if you're having fun, doesn't it?" said Merian, with a wide grin on his face. As they ran past, a regiment of Military police ran behind them, and an audience was watching as the two young men dashed past.

"On the right! On the right!" screamed Sean, as a hallway came up to the right of them. They dashed into the hallway.

"Here's the auditorium! Get in!" They both ran into the auditorium where the rest of the pilots had been waiting. Anna looked up to see them run in, followed by a large number of police.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Anna stood up, enraged. Sean and Merian attempted to hide the handcuffs behind their back to no success. Merian coughed, and one of the policemen walked up to address the general. 

"We caught these young men trespassing in the training room."

"There's no problem, I was planning to take them there anyway." 

// WHAAAAT?! //

The other four pilots stood up, as the officer released the handcuffs from Merian and Sean. Smiling, they walked out of the auditorium, following Anna and the others. 

EPO Headquarters

Training Room 1

August 29, 3085 

12:45 pm

Walking up to the room that Sean and Merian were just running from, Anna walked into the large training room to see two military policemen who were knocked out. One was lying on the floor, and the second was leaned up against a pod. 

"You guys did this?" Anna walked up to the former 'fugitives.' Merian smiled, and Sean broke out laughing. 

"Yeah." Merian looked toward those knocked out.

"Take them out of here." Merian's eyes widened as the police came out and took the knocked out officers to the medical quarters. He took a breath of relief as his tension relieved. Merian looked toward Anna, and he asked her,

"What are these pods for?" 

"Training simulators." She looked into the pod. "Everyone, please listen." She pulled the helmet out of the training pod, and she held it up. "Make sure you put this on firmly before you go into the pod. After placing the helmet on, go inside it, and wait for me to come around. The pilots separated, walking off to one pod.

// This sounds like fun, doesn't it… // 

Picking up the helmet, he placed it on, and sat inside. The helmet surrounded hi s head, and the facemask was a wide piece of Plexiglas. When he got into the pod, the helmet came to life. A voice came on, and it started up.

"Welcome to the New Votal Trainee Program, also known as the NVTP." The voice paused. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder caused him to panic. He turned to see Anna shut the door on his pod, as a screen showed up in front of him and the helmet. "This will show you the basics of maneuvering Votals and the like. In basic, there are two ways of controlling Votals. There is the first convenient way which is through advanced telepathically connecting to the human brain by wearing the helmet. In emergency, if the body suit is damaged, the pilot may be able to pilot the Votal manually, through the use of two handle sticks. But in long-range maneuvers, in example moving from an assault on one base back to home base, the manual system will be used. In combat, like hand to hand combat, the telepathical controlling method will be used to control the Votal like an 'exoskeleton.'" The machine paused. "In order to begin training, you will be plotted against each other in a computer Votal battle. After practicing a number of times, you will be able to set handicaps, and also do missions linked together." It paused again. "Battle beginning in five… four… three… two… one. Begin." Suddenly, an eye view appeared. 

"Looks like I'm in space." Suddenly, the voice continued again. 

"In mind control of the Votal, think of walking forward to move forward. Think stepping back to move backward. To turn left and right, think of turning to the left or right. Since this is the first simulation, you will be using hand to hand weapons. To move the hands, think of moving your hands, and the same goes with your legs, though it may not really matter in battle." Pausing, he heard Anna's voice. 

"You'll all battle until the last one survives, so begin." Merian took this to advantage. "You can activate your weapons that you have, which are only two beam sabers. To activate them, say: 'Activate beam saber.'" Merian began automatically. Suddenly, from the darkness of space, he saw five other beam sabers light up. 

"Let's rock!" Merian said to himself as he charged toward one light. As they collided, sparks showered down every time that they struck. Out of nowhere, a ravaging blow shook Merian's pod.

"Shit…" Like second nature, he blurted out, "Systems check." The system responded quickly.

"Minimal damage to the right side." Suddenly, he flew off to avenge the hit that scratched his paint.

*Meanwhile, in the control room:

"Woow…" said a man who was sitting at a computer. "Whoever's in pod number 001 and 005 are flying like experts. They look better than our fully trained pilots." Anna stood back, watching the whole simulation on a big screen. She smirked. "I knew this would be a good thing…" Also in the room were a number of monitors that kept track of the pilot's vital stats.

"Ms. Klein, the pilots that are still dueling have increased tension, their blood pressure has raised."

Sparks flew as Merian dueled with an unknown pilot. 

"I'll get you for that paint scratch…" said Merian. Countering the blow, more sparks flew as the pilot met the shot.

"Don't worry Merian, you're in good hands." Merian's eyes widened and his tension grew.

"Oh, so do you want to continue this from our childhoods?" The beam sabers met again as it illuminated the small area between the Votals. 

"I'll get you for messing up that video game…" Merian smirked as he drew closer. Suddenly, the metal hand met the side of the Votal as Sean's suit fell back. 

"I am victorius!" Merian started to laugh as his Votal flew up. 

"Not yet…" Again, the beam weapons clashed over and over for hours as the rest of the pilots were already out of the pods. 

"They're still clashing… it's surprising that they've lasted longer than the expert pilots that we have." Alec stood next to Anna, watching the battle going on in the simulation. 

"Hmm… he's playing aggressive…" 

Literally, a river of sweat poured down Merian's face, as he couldn't stop to think. One blink, one mistake, it would be all over. It was getting too real.

// Come on, you can win this… // 

He blinked. He stopped thinking. He whited out. Suddenly, he felt the pod jolt, and the screen flash blank. He hit his head upon the back of the seat. 

"Shit!" Taking off his helmet and getting out of the pod, he saw Sean, who also looked sleep deprived. 

Looking at his watch, he saw that over four hours passed since they began the first simulation. Anna, followed by Alec, Mena, Tara and Amy stepped out of the control room. 

"Good job," said Anna, who had a look of relief on her face. "You can all go back, because I will all call you one by one, personally back here to see how far you can go against the simulation's training levels, along with handicaps and difficulties." As everyone turned to leave, she started to call names.

"Sean, and Merian, please come here." She looked down at a paper. "I want to test you both individually against the hardest computer level. You both look promising in hand to hand combat." They both nodded in acknowledgement, and then they looked at each other. 

"Who's going first?" said Merian. 

"Whichever of you want to." Said Anna. Merian stepped back. 

"Go ahead." Sean shook his head. 

"No, you first." Merian closed his eyes and he stepped forward. 

"All right, I'll do it." 

"Good." She paused. "Get back into pod 001 and you will be put up into a simulated mission." Again, Merian stepped into the pod and put the helmet on again. The sweat felt uncomfortable on him as he tried to wipe it off. Suddenly, Anna's voice came back onto the headset.

"Okay, you're going to be put up against a group of Votals placed on Hard difficulty. Please try your hardest. But only, it's a simulation." She cut the sentence off, and started the simulation immediately. Once again, immersed into the deepness of space in what was only an exoskeleton.

"They're coming up to your right. There are only eight." She stopped, and then Merian just lived off simple reactions. 

"Activate Beam sabers!" shouted Merian as both sabers lit up. Charging toward the 'enemy,' he cut through two at the same time with deadly accuracy and ended up slashing both of them in half. 

// Be.. Aggressive… // 

Turning around, he saw that all of them stayed in formation, and that they had long range weapons. 

"What's that?" asked Merian when he saw something with smoke trailing behind it going straight at him. "Shit!" he moved out of the way in time to dodge the missile. 

"You'll pay…" 

*Meanwhile:

Sean watched with amazement as he saw Merian tear through two of the Votals like rag dolls. 

"I thought this was set on hard?" said Sean.

"It is…" Anna was also mesmerized as she saw Merian beat the enemy with ease. 

"General, his blood pressure is increasing; brain activity increasing; tension increasing;"   
"Thank you for telling me." 

His Votal moved with speed and agility as he locked sabers with one of the Votals. Sadly and quickly, he took the second sword and ripped it to pieces, leaving the debris behind. Thoughts were one thing; Actions are another. The quick bright light of the explosions were only small flashes compared to Merian as he tore through the other five Votals like tissue paper. Looking at the last one, he felt pity; 

// Aggressive… // 

He flew at the Votal with frightening speed; and demolished it completely, which was followed by an explosion. After finishing the simulation, Merian stepped out and brushed his hair back. 

"Whoa, that was scary man… where'd you learn to pilot like that?" said Sean, who ran up to Merian. 

"How did you learn to even pilot a Votal.?" Asked Anna at the same time.

"I… I don't know…" Merian said, looking at the pod that he was just in. He stretched, and looked around.

"Are we going to have any chance of engaging anything soon?" 

"I have no idea…." Anna looked at Sean. "You're next, so strap in." Sean nodded and walked toward the pod 002. Before he got in, Sean turned around. 

"I'll see you soon, pilot 001!" 

*Notes:

-I know that numbering my characters is practically, exactly like Gundam Wing, but it will have no effect, as only a name is. Don't ask, I just finished this at 1:55 in the morning and I am so, very sleep deprived. I also was craving to write a battle scene, so I had to do this now. Please read and review!


	5. Four

# Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Four]

EPO Headquarters

In a small living quarters

August 30, 3085

4:59 am 

// Here I am, sitting here… When… how… did I learn to pilot like that? // Merian lay upon his bed, watching the replay from the simulation.

// It's like second nature… //

Picking up the remote, he clicked off the television and the room faded into silence. Looking at the ceiling, he clasped his warm hands. Closing his eyes, he thought more.

// Am I really a soldier? Am I just… 'The Perfect Soldier?' //

Turning to his right, he wrapped his arms around the second pillow. 

// Too much at a time… I feel like my head's going to explode! // 

He relieved his grasp off of his pillow and he put his hands to his head, massaging his temples. He could smell the new sheets, the newly plastered paint. Putting his head back down to the pillow, he again wrapped the sheets tighter around him. 

// It all seems so familiar… too familiar… // 

The sound of knocking at his door ripped him out of his thinking stages as he got out of bed. Dazed and confused, he stumbled over to the door, luckily not tripping on anything. When he opened the door, to his surprise, it was Anna. 

"Hey." She nodded, and started speaking right away.

"You and the other four pilots are going to be moved to a training camp on Mars." She took a breath, and continued. "We're leaving now, so get all of your stuff." 

// Shit…// 

Merian ran over to his bag and put on the first pair of clothes he could find. Then, he stuffed all the stuff that he brought back into the bags that he took into the room.

// It's amazing what a person can do with the right motivation… // 

Merian was out of the apartment in less than five minutes, with the rest of the pilots trailing. Sean casually strolled out, and he threw his bags onto the floor. Merian, looking around saw Mena. 

"Hey," Merian said as Mena interrupted him. 

"Shush… She's starting…" said Mena, who was paying careful attention.

"Everyone's here… Good." Anna flipped through a couple of other papers and she looked back up. "Follow me, please." She started off in another direction and the pilots all grabbed their bags and followed. The pilots, entered a large hangar, which housed many Votals and a small number of shuttles. The entire hangar was busily filled as Merian saw many men and women running around performing their errands. Whether it was delivering a message or tuning up a Votal engine, it had to be done.

// It all looks so familiar… // 

He turned to see the other pilots along with Anna, and Claude who just joined up with them, walking up to a shuttle. 

"Wait up!" He started to run over, and then stumbled and fell upon the steps up to the entrance of the shuttle. Looking up, he saw everyone turn to at least chuckle or burst out laughing. Rubbing his head, Merian stepped into the narrow cabin of the shuttle. 

// Go to the back. // 

Looking towards the back, he saw that there were a pair of empty seats. Strolling over, he put his bags down and sat down in the chair. 

// Hmm, quite comfy… // 

He started to fidget a couple of times, and then he pushed the chair back like a recliner. 

"Heh." Looking at the seat in front of him, he saw Mena. "Well… Hey Mena," Merian said casually. She turned around, and took a glance.   
"Bonjour." She smiled, then pulled back her long blonde hair. "It is… cold, don't you think?" Merian nodded, and returned his gaze towards the window. 

"Yeah, it's kinda chilly," Merian answered as he rubbed his arms. "So, you're from France?" 

"Oui," she started. "I am from Paris. It's beautiful there, but I was born around the time when this… beginning of EPO started and they invaded Paris." She also looked outside, then returned her gaze towards Merian. 

"You have beautiful eyes…" said Merian, her baby blue eyes focused upon him. A smirk formed upon Merian's face.

"Something is… wrong?"

"No… nobody's said that to me before…" He looked back at her. Suddenly, Anna's stern voice cut through their conversation as she began the flight briefing.

"Please strap yourselves into the seats, Ladies and Gentlemen." She continued, her voice still strong. "When we are entering Mars' atmosphere, we will be experiencing turbulence. So please stay in your seats for the entire flight." She stepped to the side to sit down, as the shuttle began to move. The churning sound of the forward thrusters became louder as they flew out of the terminal. Once again, the immense darkness of space surrounded all of them, as the shuttle pointed toward Mars. 

After six long hours, the shuttle that held our pilots started shaking, and jolted everyone out of their sleep. The shaking coming from entering Mars' atmosphere was just like heading back to Earth. Seemingly interested, Alec sat by the window, maintaining his calm while looking outside, amongst the large amount of discomfort that was in the atmosphere. Anna tried to stand up and gain hold of the microphone while the turbulence lasted.

// Fun, fun! A joyride! //

Merian sat uninterested as he leaned back and tried to enjoy the ride. 

"Everyone…" She was interrupted by the silence that engulfed the shuttle. 

"It's over…" said Claude, who was also looking out of the window. Anna disappeared into the cockpit only to come out a few seconds later. After twenty minutes, the shuttle finally touched down and the pilots felt the ground beneath their feet. Merian jumped out, and he felt the warmness of the sun on his face once again. Being cooped up in a small cockpit or in space isn't really good, especially for a while. 

// Sunlight… warm sunlight… //

Starting to walk with the rest of the group, he looked around his surroundings to find that this was a military base, due to the fenced in perimeter and the guards with 'MP' on their armbands. Also, large hangars made up for most of the open space. Small squadrons of men were running, or exercising as he looked to the sky to see a small number of Votals flying in formation. 

// Wonder what's in there… //

Suddenly, the pilots came up to a small bunker. 

"We're staying here?" commented Tara as she followed Anna in. It seemed that almost everyone but Alec and Merian were making comments about the small bunker that they were going to stay in. Stepping into the small building, they found that it was an entrance to a secluded underground base. The large metal doors slid apart to reveal a large main lobby, where many people seemed to be doing business. Turning into another hallway, the pilots came to another temporary living quarters. 

"You'll stay here until I send Claude for all of you. Until then, you can get settled in." She handed out keys and then started off back towards the lobby. 

// Maybe I should make my move… //

Turning around, hoping to see Mena, he turned to see Alec leaning against the wall. Looking farther down the hallway, he saw her walk into the temporary quarters that were assigned to her.

"Damnit." He cursed himself for being so slow. Walking over to his quarters, he opened his door to see a room so similar to the one he had at EPO Headquarters. 

"Sh.." his commentary was interrupted as Sean came into the room. 

"Hey, man." Sean said as he sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's really boring here… damn." He looked in another direction, to see Anna leaning in the doorway. 

"We're training now, why don't you wait outside." She walked out, followed by Sean and Merian to see the other pilots waiting. 

Alec looked up, and nodded. The girls faithfully followed as Anna entered a similar training room.   
"I have to assign you numbers, which are to be used in transmissions back and forth to you people while on missions." She looked through the three men and three women. "Merian, you are zero-zero-one. Sean, you are zero-zero-two.Alec, Zero-zero-three. Mena, Zero-zero-three." She took a breath, then continued.

// Boooring… //

"Tara, Zero-zero-Four. And finally, Amy… you're Zero-zero-six." She smiled, and her stern voice returned.

"Go into the pods which have your numbers." The pilots automatically split up and ran towards the pods which had their assigned 'nicknames.' 

// Whee… I'm number Zero-zero-one! // 

He stepped into the pod and cracked his neck. Putting on the helmet, then strapping on, he shut the pod door and the screen on his helmet and the view screens in front of him flickered to life. 

// How does this feel so similar to me? // 

Anna's voice came onto the headset as Merian and the others listened intently. 

"You'll all have to fight a regiment of Valkyrie types. They have guns; but you have your beam sabers along with wrist mounted gatling guns. The simulation will begin in five… four… three… two…" Merian tensed up and awaited the second that he would begin battle with only computer AI. 

"One." The screen darkened into space, and the handle sticks sank into the board. 

// Concentrate, man. //

"Activate Gatling guns." Merian looked upon the screen for the radar, and he saw a couple of blips. 

"This should be easy, right guys?" he saw that the couple of blips turn to around fifty blips. "Well… that's what a regiment is…" 

"Come on! Let's go!" Merian charged on as Amy and Alec followed suit. Suddenly, the first shot rang out as a 'Valkryie Type' exploded, filling the screen with a bright orange light. Outside, the officers that were monitoring the pilot's vital signs, were amazed. You can all sum it up in… 'Oooo…' 

"If we're going to do anything, we have to work together!" Merian taunted as he shouted into the micrphone. 

"Read ya, Zero-Zero-One!" said Tara, who charged into the fray, regardless of the danger.

"Activate Beam sabers!" Merian charged toward a pair of Valkyries and he ripped them to shreds in less than one swipe. After twenty minutes, the pilots reduced the makeshift regiment to nothing. 

// That's it?! It's all gone?? // 

Merian switched his view and literally turned the Votal head 360 degrees to check if it was all done, finished off. The pilots hovered there, awaiting any other enemies to approach. 

"Keep your guard up, guys!" Alec persisted. "There may be more coming!" He stopped to realize that there was nothing left.

Silence.

Absolute, without a doubt; Silence.

Suddenly, Anna's voice broke through the tense mood to deliver good news; 

"It's done guys, you destroyed the computer completely!" Merian almost hit his head against the side of the pod it was getting so boring.

"R…really…" Merian stepped out of the pod, yawning. He looked around, and slumped to the ground, leaning on the pod. All of the pilots came around, and Anna started babbling on. 

"Good job, guys." She looked around to see Sean helping Merian up. Well, it looks like a lot of energy got sucked up during the simulation and through the flight, so I'll let you guys sleep this one day off. I'll come to get you all tomorrow morning." She smiled, and walked off with Claude. 

Allenson EPO Base

Bunker- Room 001

August 31, 3085

7:00 am 

Merian walked into the small room and dumped his shoes next to the cot. He stretched out and rested himself upon the tight piece of canvas. 

// Damn this place. If I have nothing to do I think… //

He looked toward the ceiling, which was lower than he thought it was. Pulling the blankets over him, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Dream:

The closeness of the cockpit again consumed him as he sat with the helmet on.   
"You'll be launched in several seconds…" 

"Three…"

"Two…" 

"One…" 

Merian looked around, unaware of his surroundings. 

// What's happening? Why am I back in the simulation? // 

Suddenly, he realized that he was not alone. Trying to see the pilot, the mask concealed his face and he could not do anything. 

// Why am I back in here? // 

He panicked; tried to move around. Pressing several buttons, he ended up trying to press the 'Autopilot activation' button. To no avail, his movements caused no effect to the Votal and it's pilot. 

// Check the nameplate! // 

Merian looked at his chest, which bore his nameplate and another plate that said 'EPO Taskforce.' 

// That's me? What the hell is this supposed to prove? // 

Looking at the viewscreen, he came to several images that showed a large number of Votals clashing with the so called Merian and five other Votals.

// Is this the rest of the taskforce? // 

The other five Votals fought valiantly against hundreds upon hundreds of what looked like Valkryie-Types. All looked like it was going well; the taskforce was destroying Valkyrie after Valkyrie. The fiery 

explosions illuminated the small area as the sounds of screaming on the transmission channels rang out. 

// It's too real… //

Gunfire sped past as the Valkyrie pilots fought to no avail and were cut down easily. Suddenly, the pilots stopped. 

"It's over?" The voice sounded like Mena, who's voice was so meek; yet strong in many ways. Out of nowhere, a large energy blast came from an unknown direction.

"Watch out!" Merian quickly moved to the side, unknowingly leaving Mena who was in a dazed state. The other Votals except for Mena followed suit, leaving her in the blast range. Quickly, Merian knocked Mena's Votal out of the way. Suddenly, the blast surrounded the Votal, shaking it uncontrollably. He looked around. The circuitry was starting to burn up and the pilot who was supposed to be him was unconscious…

The emergency siren rang throughout the complex as Merian stood up in his cot.

"What the hell?" Sean opened and looked into the door.   
"Merian! Get out here!" He turned and ran out into the lobby as many people were running in fear of getting hurt. The two amazed pilots looked out of the bunker to see Votals battling all over the perimeter and in mid-air. Explosions followed by more explosions rang out, as gunfire escorted the bright flashes of orange that illuminated the night. The two powers were clashing with each other as more violence occurred. Anna ran up, as she was shielding herself from any falling debris. 

"Get to the Votal hangars! We need you people to help fight them off!" Anna shouted as she looked down a long hallway where other people in suits that looked like they had circuits on them. An explosion rocked the installation as the pilots ran through the lobby, trying to dodge falling rubble. The pilots walked into a large room filled with suits that Merian saw other men running down the same hallway. 

// Damn, this suit is pricking me… //

Merian turned to see Anna grabbing a helmet and passing it off to everyone. 

"Put these on and follow me." Anna started down another hallway, which lead to elevator. Silently, the pilots strode behind Anna who entered a large, underground hangar. 

// These… are Votals? //   
The six soldiers walked up past six towering Votals, all-immense in size. 

"You're assigned by your numbers, starting from here goes pilot one!" She looked toward the hangar exit as it was starting to open up. "Hurry up!" The pilots climbed up a steep ladder which lead up to the cockpit. 

// … Amazing… // 

Merian looked at the sea of wires that were behind the cockpit chair. He sat down, and the cockpit automatically activated. He felt the wires stick into him, causing a slight stinging sensation throughout his body. Suddenly, the frontal view showed up upon his view screen.

"You guys ready?" questioned Merian as he put his hands on the handle sticks. 

"Yeah!" replied Mena.

"Let's rock…" Sean's booming voice rang out.

"Bring it…" said Amy, who was starting to tense up. As the retro flares lit up, the taskforce's Votals one by one, flew out into the air, awaiting battle. Out of nowhere, Anna's voice came up in the pilot's headsets. 

"You guys only have two Beam sabers and two gatling guns on your forearms. The ammo for the gatling guns is limited, so use it if you need it! Also, don't press the blue button near the monitor!"

"Why?"

"Just don't!"

Merian charged into the fray, followed by the other pilots. 

"Wait!" Anna's voice blasted into the pilot's headsets, distracting them. "Always be on guard! Make sure you destroy the enemy before you stop fighting! Get going!" the transmission cut off as Merian started slicing and dicing through the Valkyrie-Types. 

"Rr..ahhh!" Merian's voice rang out over the other pilot's headsets as they watched Merian fly through many Valkyries at a time, ripping them to pieces. By his side was Alec who looked like the Votal was doing a form while destroying the Valkyries. Surprisingly, two Votals were dodging saber swings as they fired a stream of bullets at their attackers, which sent them toward the ground in a blaze of fire. 

"Tara, Mena, are you guys okay?" Merian mumbled through as he took a glance towards their Votals, which were hovering over the ground. 

// Must… concentrate… //

Merian's mind had thoughts racing through as he fought with the Votals. Suddenly, his Beam saber's energy ran out as it slowly shut down. A quick hit to Merian's Votal shook it heavily as Merian hit his head on the board. Trying to move, he accidentally hit a blue button. Suddenly, liquid started to leak into his suit and he started to lose thinking. All of a sudden, his body took mind of it's own and he started to begin a new part of thinking he had never seen. 

"Shit!" Merian blurted out as he tried to think quick. A Valkyrie rushed straight at him as he dodged and blocked it with the Votal's arm. 

// Hand to hand, biatch! // 

Charging toward his previous attacker, he quickly dodged the Votal's attack and started a devastating combo toward the chest area. When Merian finished and he went off to attack another Votal, the other Valkryie's cockpit was crushed and it had short-circuited which eventually exploded. A hysterical laugh escaped Merian's lips as he charged toward his next victim.

"Mwhahahah…" He started pounding the Valkyrie's cockpit into a flat pancake, as the other pilots only turned their backs to see the carnage that Merian was inflicting upon the enemy pilot. Turning to attack another victim, the other Votals that prepared to avenge their comrade's death suddenly turned, and retreated, leaving the pilots alone in mid-air. The pilots stopped, and the area drowned in silence.

"It's over?" The voice sounded like Mena, who's voice was so meek; yet strong in many ways. Out of nowhere, a large energy blast came from an unknown direction.

"Watch out!" Merian quickly moved to the side, unknowingly leaving Mena who was in a dazed state. The other Votals except for Mena followed suit, leaving her in the blast range. Quickly, Merian knocked Mena's Votal out of the way. Suddenly, the blast surrounded the Votal, shaking it uncontrollably. He looked around. The circuitry was starting to burn up and everything started to black out… 

*Note:

PLEASE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, GOD DAMNIT!!!! I've poured all of my time into this and I receive nothing? Come on! I write this stuff so you people can read something! Please!!! I'm sorry… I guess I tried in writing this stuff though… whatever. If I don't get any reviews, most likely more than three good ones, I'll just abandon this… or should I not… I don't know, it's up to you people.


	6. Five

# Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Five]

Allenson EPO Base

Base Hospital

September 1, 3085

1:15 am

Merian slowly awoke to see ceiling lights rolling by.

// …What the? // 

Suddenly, Merian felt a hand upon his arm, followed by a sweet voice. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Mena looked at the doctors who were pushing him down the hallway. 

"He won't stop bleeding, along with the concussion he has." Merian felt a slight prick in his arm and also at the same time felt something put over his nose and mouth. Another voice came into his head.

"Breathe deep, Merian." His eyes slowly fluttered open to see Anna, Mena and a couple of doctors wheeling him down the hallway.

// Am… I dead? //

A jolt hit his body and pain surged throughout him as he tried to cry out in pain. 

"Err…" Merian tried to move, but Anna restrained him. Bright lights flooded his vision, and he tried to force them shut. 

"He has a really bad concussion, Ms. Klein." He felt a hand over his head. "He still may be passed out, I'm not sure…" 

"Am I… dead?" Merian looked around and he felt weighed down. 

"He's alive!" Mena interrupted Merian as she took a sigh of relief as she stepped back and let the doctors do their work. 

"O…ow…" Merian felt something stinging on his head, and he tried to wiggle around.  
"Stop, someone hold him down!"   
"Ahhh…ag…g…rr…." Merian closed his eyes in defeat and he relaxed himself. Heavy bandages were being wrapped around Merian's head as some other doctors put other clothes on him to replace the large bloodstain from the battle. The last thing Merian remembered was Mena looking down at him, and all of a sudden, everything turned into black. 

Allenson EPO Base

Base Hospital

September 4, 3085

8:38 am

Merian slowly came out of sleep as he heard a couple of voices around him. 

// I'm dead, aren't… I … // 

"He'll be okay… he should be out later." The voice sounded like Anna. Suddenly, Merian felt a warm hand touch his face and then hold back. Hi s eyes were still closed, but he was trying to be aware of what was happening around him. When he opened his eyes, he could see Mena looking down on him with her deep blue eyes.

// She's still… here? //

"How long…" Mena smiled, and put her hand to his face.

"Three days." She looked at his badly injured body. "I want to thank you, Merian." 

"For what?"

"For saving me…" She looked at him again and put her hand to his head. Merian slowly picked up her hand and pulled it off of his head. 

"It was one of those reactions…" She smiled and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"What happened to me?"   
"You've been out for the past few days. When you pushed my Votal out of the way, you got struck by the energy blast that was aimed towards me."

// That was the dream… //

Merian's face suddenly changed to a blank look and Mena suddenly looked surprised.

"Are you okay?" 

"Y…yeah… I'ts.. noothing." Merian looked towards Mena. "I'm okay." A knock at the door startled both of them and Sean slowly stepped in. 

"Y..yo, are ya okay Merian?" 

"Gomen ne for scaring you, Sean." Merian tried to make a bowing gesture as Sean slowly held him down. 

"All I need to know is that you're fine." 

"Yeah, all I have are a couple of scratches and bruises." 

"No, when they dragged you out of the wreckage during the battle, you were covered in blood…"

"You took a really hard hit from that energy blast." Mena interrupted. "You can't be just okie-dokie after that hit you took." She looked toward Sean and he nodded in agreement. 

"You should get some rest, Merian." Mena got up and they both walked out of the room.

// Shit… was that really a coincidence? That was so exactly like the dream I had earlier… //

Merian turned on his side and he felt a jolt of pain surge up his arm. 

"O..ou.ch.." He turned back and he held his arm. "Damn that bastard who shot me…" He fell back on his pillow and he closed his eyes. 

// It'll be okay… like it always was… //

Allenson EPO Base

Base Hospital

September 7, 3085

11:00 am

Before anyone came into his hospital room, Merian was already up and dressed in his other clothes. Slowly opening the door, he peeked out to see anyone who was standing guard. Down the right end of the hall were two Military Police who looked like they were on lunch break. 

// Trouble is that they look back and forth… //

Merian felt a slight tap on his shoulder.  
"Merian!" He jumped to his side and he turned around. It was Sean, followed by the rest of the pilots and Anna. Merian turned to see Mena with a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mena jolted up to meet Merian's caring gaze as she looked back down.  
"I'm sorry… for making you be in this position." 

"Why, you shouldn't…" Mena interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I should be the one with the concussion. I'm the one who didn't realize what was happening."

"But I saved you…" Merian looked at her deep blue eyes. 

"You don't deserve this…"

"It's in the past, Mena! Forget about it!"   
"You still should be resting, man!" Sean put his hand on Merian's shoulder. 

"I'm fine… really…" Amy walked up to Merian and put her hands on his face.

"Trouble breathing?" 

"No…"  
"Dizzy?"

"Not really…" She looked at him again, then turned around.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" She looked to see a small penlight lying on the bedside table that was next to Merian.  
"Come here." She held it up to his eyes. "He's okay." She stepped back, and then a Doctor came into the room.  
"You people shouldn't be in here…" Said the doctor, who was looking around. Anna stepped up to the doctor.  
"I'm General Anna Klein. We're taking Merian out of here now." The doctor stepped back.

"Yes M'am!" He turned around and walked out as the other pilots followed.

"Thanks," said Merian.  
"It's no problem. As long as I have you guys still here, It'll be okay." She looked around, then her hard glare hit the pilots.  
"I'll debrief you later Merian. All of you can go back to your rooms." She walked off. 

"Can… you help me, Sean?" Merian leaned up against the wall and started to slide down. 

"Let's get out of here, the hospital smell is getting to my head." Sean put Merian's arm around his shoulder and they walked out of the Hospital into the daylight. 

Allenson EPO Base

Small Living Quarters

September 7, 3085

12:15 pm

The cold, damp smell of cement once again filled Merian's nose as he sat up stiffly. 

// Damn that man who shot me… // 

He clenched his fists and suddenly Sean walked into the room. 

"You're okay?" Sean sat down on the cot next to Merian and he looked him square in the eyes. "That was scary when you got hit…" Sean paused, and then he started to rub his temples with his hands. "After you got hit with that blast all there was, your Votal which was totally char black. When the medics got to you we all had no hope of you being alive, dude… we all thought you were dead and we still fought the other Votals even after what happened." 

"Did you catch who shot me?" 

"No, they ran so far away after…"

"What kind of Votal was it?" Merian interrupted Sean, with his cold glare.

"It didn't look like a Valkyrie, but…"

"What did it look like?" Their conversation was cut short by Anna, who was standing in the doorway. She walked into the room, arms crossed. 

"Still reminiscing?" Merian and Sean sat in silence as they both began listening intently. 

"I have to debrief you, so anyway," She looked at a number of papers, which she also had with her. "Merian, that will not be the last time that you will ever engage. I saw you out there, and you did excellent. And also saving Mena, I think that was good. But you can never be careless. After what almost happened to her and what happened to you I can't risk any of you pilots getting hurt. The Valkyries that attacked the base retreated and headed back to their base after what happened with you. The rest of the pilots tried to engage, but they came up with no other kills." Merian stood up, saluted, and when Mena returned the gesture, she walked out and Merian sat down again.   
"You like her, man!" Sean laughed.  
"Anna, no… I wouldn't think so…" 

"Not her, Mena!" He smiled and he patted Merian's back.  
"No… where did you get that idea?" 

"You act so 'innocent' around her, it looks like you're trying to be sweet…" 

"Wait… Wait a second!" Merian interrupted Sean, then pausing. He then calmed down and stopped talking.   
"I told you!" Sean said, a smile still on his face. "You're blushing too, awww…"

"Shut up, Sean." Down the halls of the Bunker corridors, laughter could be heard as Sean would not stop the ensuing laughter. 

Allenson EPO Base

Small living quarters

September 7, 3085

2:20 pm

The warm summer breeze came through the Meiji shrine as tourists came through, looking at the majestic royal gardens and the shrine itself. 

// It's only a replica… you've been here before. //

Merian pulled his hands through his blue hair and he looked at Sean. He then turned back to see Alec following, who was walking along with them. 

"We're going to catch up on some stuff, right?" 

"Yeah," Sean said, walking up to the shrine. Merian being Japanese, bowed in custom and then turned again to Sean. He sat down on the carved wooden steps as another breeze floated by. The afternoon sun gloated high in the sky, it's shades of orange and red dancing across the landscape, casting shadows and making everything look beautiful. 

"Stand up." Said Sean, who started to fix his clothes.

"Wha?" Merian stood up with him, unknowingly following. Sean's eyes lit up with joy, then faded to seriousness. 

"Let's spar." Suggested Sean, who started to strech. Merian looked back at Alec, who was sitting upon the steps of the shrine, happily reading a book.

"How long has it been…?" Merian shook himself and he formed a fighting stance.

"I don't know… maybe time has taken it's toll," Sean chuckled. "Do you still take it?" 

"Enough talk, Sean. Let's go." 

The duel began shortly, standing across from each other, shoulder to shoulder, eye to eye. Slowly bowing, they began their dance. Thoughts flew across Merian's mind as he pondered his moves. 

// Should I… no… that?… no… //

All of a sudden, he was attacked. In less than a half second, he reacted quickly and deflected the kick that was aimed toward his kidney. Followed by that, were short jabs that danced across his face, which then landed on his arm. Merian fell back, and he regained his stance. Holding his mouth, he noticed a trickle of blood come down.

"That wasn't nice…" 

"Who said sparring was nice?" Merian took a long glare at his opponent's eyes. Still thinking, he looked at his feet, which kept constantly moving. 

// Get his feet… //

Dodging a quick punch that was easily deflected by Merian, he pushed Sean's fist to the side to begin his attack. Grabbing him, and tossing him to the ground, he kept his guard up. A trip from below, was luckily dodged by Merian as he brought his heel down on the soft spot between his shoulder and neck. 

"Kiap!" Merian yelled as he jumped back to prepare his next attack. Sean grabbed his shoulder in pain, and he then charged Merian. A loud scream of rage engulfed the Meiji Shrine as Merian quickly subdued him and pushed him to the floor, holding his arm against his back. 

"Ow!" Sean tried to move, but he flinched in pain. "Lemme go!" Wriggling like a worm, Merian let him go and he stood up again.   
"I think that's enough," Merian checked his face for any other cuts, as he faced his opponent once again, and then he bowed in thankfulness. They both struggled to walk over to Alec, who was still reading silently. Merian collapsing upon the ground and Sean on the steps, they looked over to Alec who was unstruck by the phenomenal spar that just passed. Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up the road to the shrine came to Merian's ears. A small, black convertible pulled up to the front of the shrine, and the cover slowly came up to reveal Mena, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in, Anna's going to call up a meeting soon." Wearily, Merian plopped himself in the front seat as Sean and Alec got into the back. Once again, the sweet breeze flew through the car as Merian lay his head back.

"You okay?" Mena asked, her eyes still fixed on the road. Merian held his arm and started to massage it, and he was jerked out of la-la land by Mena's question.

"Wha?" 

"Are you okay?" Her strong French accent once again came into his mind.

"Y… yeah." Merian sat up in the leather covered seat, and he looked down the road to see the Allenson base coming into view. Merian looked on to see the busy base, and he began thinking to himself. 

// Home sweet home… //

*Note:

Not too much action, I put this chapter in as a break. ( stupid! You never have any action at all! o.o; ) Anyway, yeah I should have some romance and action next chapter. Hee hee! Please read and review!


	7. Six

# Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Six]

Allenson EPO Base

Briefing Room

September 7, 3085

7:00 pm

The hustle and bustle outside the briefing room in the complex was shut out as Merian followed Sean and Mena into the large, but not very crowded auditorium.

// It looks like the one we were in before? // 

Anna stepped up to the podium and coughed. She, as always looked upon a shuffle of papers that she held. 

"Pilots, you will all be placed in pairs with each other in different parts of the base to see how you all can work together with teamwork. Along with teamwork, you will be tested in survival skills in which you need to rely upon each other to live and continue with the project." She took a short breath as she glanced back down to the paper. "I'll give you your pairs now. Merian, you're with Mena, Alec, with Tara. Sean, with Amy." 

// Sean's gonna havea great time, isn't he… //

Merian looked at Sean after Anna mentioned the pairings, and Sean had his hands over his head.

"I'll all come get you after you head back to your rooms. In the meantime you should all get some clothing ready. Dismissed!" Her voice rang out and at that time, Merian and the pilots stood up and saluted. After the auditorium doors opened, the silence was shattered by the chatter that was happening in the complex's hallways. The sound of Merian's shoes clicking upon the solid floor stopped as he came to his room in the bunker part of the complex.

"Damn this room," Merian cursed as he opened the door to his small room. A large creaking sound went around the small room as he sat upon the ragged bed called a cot. Leaning back and placing his head upon the pillow, he caused another high-pitched creak. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_A mourning hymn was heard; Gunshots fired in the distance. What Merian could see was what looked like a large group of people and someone that looked like Anna who was sitting in the front. Again, repeated gunshots shattered the silence as soldiers stood on the side, holding their saluting pose._

_A soldier's cry forced all the people to stand up and salute; followed by more gunshots. Suddenly, the distant sound of the gunshots became similar to knocks, as he shot out of bed dazed and confused._

_ _

__Suddenly, the door creaking open jerked Merian out of his dream as he shot out of bed. Sweating, he slowly stood up and opened the door. 

"Hey," Anna looked at Merian, who's uniform was now wrinkled. "You okay?" Merian put his hand to his head and wiped the sweat from his face. 

"Everything's okay," Merian interrupted Anna, brushing his hair back.

"Get some clothes ready, you'll be getting placed with your partner." Anna smiled, and walked off. He poked his head out into the hallway to see where she was walking, and she ended up stopping next to the pilots. Merian, then looked back into his room and took some clothes and hygienic materials. After a couple of minutes, Merian came out of the small room with a small duffel bag and he met up with the other pilots. 

"Hey Merian!" Mena came up to him and hugged him, smiling and their gaze meeting, he took her in his arms and as soon as they hugged, he let go. Anna's voice cut through the pilot's conversations as she kept talking.  
"Pilots, please follow me." She started off in the direction of the hangars and obediently, the pilots followed her through the complex. Arriving at a small shuttle, the pilots got in and it took off. 

"Are we going to another space colony?" Alec's voice blurted out, but it was interrupted by Anna automatically.

"No, another base here on Mars." She looked back to the front of the craft and all was silent.

An Hour Later

The small shuttle jolted as it once again touched the ground. As the pilots stepped out, they became engulfed by a wilderness; a large green-flushed forest. The calls of wild animals sounded out repeatedly as the heat of the sun came down upon the new arrivals. 

"This is where we're all staying?" Sean put down his bag and re-positioned his head so that he could see well. Anna stepped out of the craft, trailed by Claude.

"You're all ready?" Anna said, smiling. "Stay with your partner, you'll get your assigned places to stay." She looked through a shuffle of papers as she smiled and looked up. 

"Merian and Mena, you'll be staying at the hut over there, Alec and Tara, over there," as she pointed in several directions, she finally got to Sean and Amy. "And you two will be over… there." She smiled, and looked around.

"Get used to your spots, and I'll come for the rest of you in a couple of hours." She walked off with Claude, toward a large house, set on a cliff.

As Merian and Mena stepped into the small hut that they were to call home for the next week, they came in to see a small sized room with two cots, and a couple of windows. 

"Damn. It's too bad that they didn't have beds." Merian snapped his fingers, then smiling, to show humor. Mena kept a straight face as she looked back at Merian. 

"Well," she paused, taking a breath and she looked out the window to see the paradise that surrounded them. "It's better than sleeping in that concrete room called a bunker." She chuckled and lay down upon the cot that was similar to the one that they slept on at the base. 

// Nothing but the same thing as the base… though there isn't much of a commotion outside, just the sound of the waves. // 

After twenty minutes, Merian got up and looked at Mena, who was asleep.

// Cute… //

He looked outside to see that the sun was setting and he stepped into the warm sand outside of the hut. The calm sound of the waves crashing against the beach, against the backdrop of a mellow sunset, made Merian sit down upon the sand and look out on the ocean. 

"Bakari kami mou naze naikou gozen korede…" ((I'm not sure if that's the correct wording or words at all! I'm using a Japanese dictionary and just put it like I worded it in English: 'Only god know why I am here.' If there's anything wrong, please tell me how to put it and how to set the words up. Thanx!))

All of a sudden, something took hold of him around the neck.   
"Hey…" Merian reacted quickly and slid back, unknowing of what touched him. "Whoa, are you okay?" Mena stepped forward to see if he was awake, and he got up.

"You… just…" 

"Scared you. Yeah, I know." She smiled and looked into his blank eyes. "I shouldn't scare you like that." She stepped forward and hugged him, and Merian, not knowing what to do, returned the hug. Mena stepped back and sat down next to the hut.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head in shame as Merian slid next to her.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm just overreacting because you saved my life." She smiled and moved her hands down his back, and she embraced him. Smiling, she put her head on his shoulder.

// Why is she doing this? //

"Are… you okay?" Merian turned around and returned the hug. She lifted her head up to him, tears in her eyes. She sniffled and she brushed the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"It's cause…" She paused, looking out onto the horizon to which the sun was setting. The faint but joyous colors danced across the beach, illuminating everything. Merian looked back at Mena, who started to cry. 

"My family was taken from me… during the invasion of Paris by the EPO." She sobbed, and pushed away some more tears. "They were taken hostage… all I remember was that they kept telling me to hide in the closet…" She looked out toward the horizon and looked back at him. "I never saw them again… Please don't mind me, I'm just…" Merian put his hand up to silence her, and he wrapped his arms around her. Seeing a new understanding, he felt her place her head upon his chest and all her tears came out. 

Deserted Island

Merian and Mena's hut

September 8, 3085

7:00 am

The singing of the tropical birds around awoke Merian as he sat up in his cot. Looking across toward Mena, he glanced out of the windowpane to see the sun already up. He was tired, and brought Mena in after she fell asleep in his arms from the night before. 

// You should be nice to her… she doesn't have anyone else now… //

He got up and stepped out onto the warm sand, looking out on the horizon and he saw nothing but blue. He turned to the left and saw someone in the distance to what looked like dancing. Squinting, he looked in the person's direction and saw that it was Alec.

// Heh, kung fu… //

He smiled, and walked back into the hut. Suddenly a voice called out from outside, and Merian automatically recognized it.

"Merian! Get out here!" Anna was standing outside with the rest of the pilots. Merian ran out and stumbled off the porch and fell face first into the sand. Looking up towards Anna, he got up and brushed everything off. She smiled and looked into the hut. "Is Mena awake yet?" 

"No, don't think so…" Merian looked towards the hut. "I'll go check." He ran into the hut and he came upon Mena who was sitting upon her cot. Merian opened his mouth to say something, but Mena interrupted him.

"I'm fine. Is everyone outside?" Merian nodded and he walked outside.

"Okay people, I'm sorry I didn't come for you last night, but you all must wait for a while since something's come up." Anna looked around for any signs of disapproval, but she found none. "I'll come for you tomorrow morning, so please bear with me." She walked off back towards the house, and left the pilots there. 

"Might as well go back…" Merian said as the other pilots nodded in approval. 

Sean started to walk back with Amy when he received a look from her. Sean ignored it, and when they arrived at the hut, he sat down on the sand.

"So, how are you doing?" Sean asked, trying to start a friendly conversation. She calmly ignored him, going back into the hut. He got up and stood in the doorway.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sean exclaimed, as he was looking at Amy, who sat herself on her cot. "I try to start a conversation but you act like a bitch!" She looked out the window and disregarded him as nothing.

"Fuck it! I give up!" Sean yelled, as he walked out of the hut. He sat down right next to the crashing waves as he heard a sound behind him.

"I'm sorry…" 

"What the fuck do you care?!" Sean called again. "All I am is a Filipino to you!" 

"But…" 

"Shut the hell up! You know you're lying!" Sean interrupted her, and turning towards her to her face.

"I know what you Vietnamese think about us! That's fine! But if it comes to me, saving your ass on the field…" He paused, and took a breath. "…It sucks for you!" 

Sean got up and walked back into the hut, Amy looking after him. She looked down towards the sand and cursed herself.

"What have I done…" 

Deserted Island

The beach

September 9, 3085

10:00 am

The group of pilots gathered up upon the beach, with Anna amongst them.

"We have to take you guys out of here, I know you need more work…" Sean sneered, as he looked on.

"Let's go already? What do we have to do?" 

"You guys are being sent on an assault mission…"

*Note: This chapter was pretty short… I know I need more action… But please review and I need criticism! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :: gets on knees :: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	8. Seven

Blank Reflection-

Blank Reflection-

By Archangel

[Chapter Seven]

Michaelson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 9, 3085

3:20 pm

"Since you're all here, I'll start," She paused, looking through a stack of papers that she had in her hand. "You will all be going onto your first mission, which is an assault on a base which is set in this section of the asteroid belt, known as D6-5. We've noted that there is increased military activities around the area, those who are not part of the EPO." She coughed, and she continued on. "Excuse me. You all look like you've had enough experience with the simulators to know what you're doing." Tara stood up, interrupting Anna's speech.

"How can you be so sure that we can actually do this?" 

"Because you all did well against the simulation…"

"The simulations aren't as similar to another human being though!" 

"No matter… if you use the same strategies you'll all do fine." The other pilots sat calmly, as they watched Tara and Anna debate about the simulation. 

"Fine, fine…" Tara sat down, disappointed that she was shot down. 

"I should continue… The assault will consist of an attack upon all four sides. All of you will pair up, which you will decide by yourselves and you should report to me by the end of this briefing, along with another side that will be attacked by reinforcements. After causing a ruckus outside of the base, it should give enough time to our infiltrating team that will take control of the base. After the team gets in and snags up, your mission is complete." 

"That's it? We just have to destroy anything that comes out, and wait?"

"Yeah. Now go to the Votal bay and suit up. Dismissed!" The pilots stood up, and they all marched out towards the bay.

"Sounds easy… what's it sound to you?" Sean said to Merian who was looking down the hall.

"I don't know… something may come up. You can't say anything was easy until you finish it." 

"Well ookay, Mr. Philosopher!" Sean ran off towards the bay, and Merian chased after him as they both dashed into a crowd of people.  
"Wait up!" 

                Walking into the suit-up room, he grabbed the suit out of the holding box with 'Black' over it, and he pulled out the suit, putting it on. The slight prick of the suit embedded itself into his skin as he grabbed the helmet and dashed into the Votal bay. 

// An assault mission… something for a change! //

Climbing up the ladder to the cockpit, he jumped in and rested himself in the seat when the module automatically activated. A voice speaking came out of nowhere.

"Votal warmup, in three… two… one…" Outside of the Votal, the Verniers and the boosters and flares all over the Votal lit up, all doing testing warm-ups. Little blasts of light came on and off around the joints, and on the back. Abruptly, Anna's voice came to Merian upon the headset as he was going over battle strategies.

"Left, right, punch…"

"You guys ready?" Anna questioned as her voice picked up. "I'm going to vacate the Votal bay and put you guys through hyperspace to just outside of the Tamanayu's radar. Before that, I should brief you on what's going to happen." She coughed, silence soon after. "Lesse… You and another group of Votals, which are from another EPO base, will launch an attack upon the base, and distract them enough so an infiltrating team can get through. And take control of the Tamanayu's complex, the mission's complete. Oh my! The mission's starting! I'm beaming you guys out in three… two…" Unexpectedly, a bright light flashed in front of the pilots, which signaled the hyperspace jump to the 'Hotzone.'  

"Yee hah!" Merian yelled as he jumped through the hyperspace portal, and he landed into what seemed a large asteroid field. Coming out after him were his other pilots, and a voice automatically came to Merian's ear.   
"You're the taskforce?" The voice said, which was interrupted by a volley of gunfire. "Get over here now! We need backup! Sending coordinates now!" All of a sudden, the transmission was cut off and it gradually slid into static.  Merian suddenly jumped to attention as he received the following transmission. A pool of water slid down his forehead as he spoke wearily into the microphone.

"Anna?" 

"Roger that, what's up?"

"Those reinforcements are gone…"

"Copy that… You guys have to take them on yourselves!" 

"No! that's impossible!" Tara cut in, interrupting Anna. 

"If we managed to take out that force that attacked the base, and only I got hurt, we can do this." Merian said, courage fully bold in his tone. 

"I'm with him…" said Sean, whose voice slowly strengthened.

"Me too, I'm not waiting here any longer." Alec's voice cut in, and he sped off to Merian's side. 

"I'm glad you guys are doing this, thanks…" Anna's voice interrupted. 

"We're off!" Merian said as he charged off, to take on the Tamanayu. Followed by the other pilots, their boosters lit up and went in pursuit of Merian. Approaching the base, Merian looked at the radar as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. 

// I can do this… I can do this… // 

The dots of enemy Votals changed from a few to about a hundred, which was in the remote area. 

// Oh my… //

"Let's rock!" Merian charged into the fray, regardless of the gunfire that swarmed him. "Beam sabers, on!" The dim glow of the sabers came on and he mercisessly sliced apart two Votals with cunning strength. Taking a glance at the screen, he blurted out,

"Weapons check!" A readout suddenly poured onto the screen, Showing Merian an apparent advantage. The readout looked like this:

x2 Sabers

x2 Vulcan (Mounted upon shoulder) 10000 ammo ea.

x2 Vulcan (Mounted upon wrists) 5000 ammo ea

x12 Missile

x5 LA

"LA?" Merian questioned, taking his mind off of the battle as a large jolt shook him. "Bastard," His Votal's flares lit up and turned the machine in search of his enemy. A lock on started, as he fired up his boosters and charged at his retreating attacker. 

"Vulcans!" He screamed as his shoulder cannons opened fire upon the Votal, raining death upon it's pilot. The Votal, which was consumed in smoke, was now a crippled soldier awaiting death. 

"This is for hitting me from behind." He picked up his sabers and did a cross slash, leaving the Votal cut into fourths. 

"Any luck suppressing those Valkyries?" Sean said, from one side of the complex. Faint sounds of explosions could be heard in the background as the other pilots responded. 

"S'okay." 

"Whatever."

Silence consumed the channel, as Merian ignored the transmissions and was trying to take care of his part of the bargain. Unleashing a rain of fire upon the Votals in his area, many spots blanked out automatically. Fire surrounded Merian, and like a storm that would not let up, the Valkyries kept coming. 

"What the hell is this?" said Merian as about fifty more filled up his radar. He took a glance at his Vulcan ammo. 

"Seven-thousand, five-hundred eighty two… and Two-thousand, six-hundred twenty-nine." He paused, taking a breath. "Shit." Suddenly, a warning siren popped up in his cockpit as a deadly energy blast came up and he barely dodged the hit. Slowly moving, he looked around and shook his head. 

"Damage check." 

"Severe damage to the left arm and left leg. Control to Arm, lost." Merian slammed his fist upon the console, and he mentally cursed himself for letting that happen. 

// Bitch… //

Taking another glance at his ammunition, he saw that everything was still the same. 

// Thank god… but I can only use one saber… //

"If anyone can provide any backup, It'd be appreciated right about now!" Merian yelled as he checked a couple of suits, and slashing them. Moving on, Merian unleashed his missiles upon a group of ten Valkyries that were charging towards him, and he left none standing. Suddenly, a repeated number of energy blasts came toward Merian, and the view of this would have looked like he was dancing. Out of nowhere, a blast caught him upon the right side, which ended up taking out his legs.

// Shit! They found a way to take me out! // 

The Votals began converging upon Merian as he awaited his end. A large cluster of missiles whizzed past Merian's view as they raced forward and destroyed the converging Votals. His senses heightened as Alec's voice came onto Merian's ears.

"Press the blue buton."

"Anna said not to!" 

"Do it!" Hesitantly, Merian reached over and pressed the blue button. Suddenly, the handle sticks sunk into the console and the cockpit filled up with a thick liquid, which started draining into Merian's suit. His body tensed up, and he became more aware, and a side of him that was never seen came out.

"I got your back…" Alec said, putting away his sabers.   
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Merian mumbled, an evil grin upon his face. "You take martial arts?" He closed his eyes, feeling the energy surge through him as he struggled to hold his energy in. 

"Yeah."

"There ya go." His eyes opened, a dark bluish gray, and he flew off towards the enemy, without his sabers. His flares kept lighting up, trying to struggle a stable control of the Votal. "Rrrr… Gah!" Merian screamed as he began to pound the Genium-Alloy metal upon the Valkyries into a flat sheet of metal. An evil laugh escaped his lips as he continued his trail of carnage. Anna's voice interrupted his spree as he stopped before crushing the last Votal.

"Merian! It's over! The mission's done!" His flares lit up, and he flew over the complex, to see amongst a sea of metal and flames. 

"Merian! It's time to come home!" A small hyperspace gate opened up back towards the base, and he slowly walked through it, landing in the Votal bay at Michaelson Strategic base. Coming to the ground, he slowly walked up to the rest of the pilots, and he collapsed. Twenty minutes later, Merian awoke to see all of the pilots around him. He shook his head, in surprise as he slowly conjured the energy to get up. 

// Ah shit! My head kills! // 

He rubbed his temples as he was picked up. 

"I see that was your first exposure to LA." Anna said, holding him by the arm to help keep him up. 

"LA?" Merian questioned, "What the hell is it?"

"I'll explain it after the debriefing. You should go take a rest." She paused. "I'll call you all tomorrow morning." Merian walked off, held up by Sean and Alec. After getting into his room, he shut the door behind him and he collapsed upon the bed. 

"My god, that was a hell of a joyride!" 

Michaelson Strategic Base

Bunker Room

September 10, 3085

6:02 pm

                A knock jolted Merian out of his sleep as he stumbled to get to the door. Opening it, to his surprise was Mena.   
"Are you okay?" She said, wrapping his arms around him. "I saw what happened last night and you know, I was kinda worried about you."

"I… I'm… okay." He stuttered, but he got the words out. 

"Well, you better be cause Anna's going to call the debriefing now since you slept the entire day." She smiled, and walked off. After a brisk shower and a new pair of clothes, Merian walked into the briefing room, followed by the other pilots. 

"Good evening, pilots," She continued, "I hope you all had a nice sleep." She turned in Merian's direction, and everyone broke out into laughter. A smirk came upon Claude's face as he held his stomach, trying to hold his laughter in. 

"Ah shaddup!" Merian squealed to everyone's delight. Anna coughed, and the rest of the room quieted down.   
"I shall continue." She coughed. "The mission turned out to be successful, up to a certain extent. We gained the strategic control of the complex but at the cost of many lives. Impossibly, we lost about five thousand lives in that battle, and we may only have about ten million more… That always doesn't matter. There are still people mourning, and if not, maybe soon. You five did good enough to delay their forces from noticing the infiltration team, which was good, but you were dropped into the hotzone too soon, since over ninety-five percent of our force was destroyed by the time you guys arrived." She paused, hesitating for a minute. "Ah yes, a couple of the mechanics have came to introduce you all your Votals." 

Suddenly, a mixed group of Men and women stepped upon the stage, all of them quiet, standing in single file. An old woman stepped up to the podium where Anna stood, and she began speaking.

"When we drafted you six to join the Taskforce, your Votals that were supposed to be given to you were incomplete and still under repairs. But since you didn't know, you weren't hounding us to see your Types. Now that they are complete, we must introduce them to you." The old woman stepped aside to let another mechanic on, and a younger man stepped up.   
"All  of your types were modeled over your physical and mental traits, which sorta made it that it was personally made for each of you. Also, your strengths were placed into this which made it better than it would have been. When we call your name, please come up here to receive the specifications on your Type. Come up in the order we stated your names, and then go sit down." He coughed, and looked over the small stack of papers he had. "First, Woo, Amy. Lehman, Tara. Hsu, Sean. Jong, Alec. Parker, Mena. Now come up and get your papers." Slowly the pilots lined up and they slowly approached the stage as they received a pile of papers, which regarded their Votal's specifications. After the mechanics left the stage, Anna came back and stood on the podium. 

// What? I don't get a paper? // 

"That is all. Dismissed!" the pilots stood up, and saluted as she returned the gesture. As everyone turned to walk out, She called out his name.   
"Merian, please stay here for a little bit." He froze in his tracks as he stopped before out of his row of seats. 

// Shit… I did something wrong? //

Merian approached her as she came down and sat down in the front row of seats. He stood straight up, and saluted.   
"Yes, M'am?" A smirk formed upon her lips and she put her hand sup. 

"There's no need. The reason I asked you to stay was because you didn't get a spec sheet."  
"Yeah, I…" Anna interrupted him before he could say anymore. 

"Thing is, you already had a Votal built." 

"Hm?" She sniffled, and she looked back up to Merian.   
"There is a very old, but legendary Votal, that I had placed somewhere here. Please, follow me." She began to walk out of the room, but then she paused. "I forgot something. Sit down, please." Sitting down, Merian looked into Anna's eyes which were totally serious. 

"Last battle you had your first experience with 'LA.' 'LA,' is short for Liquid Adrenaline. It's a stimulant system used by the Votal to increase fighting status and awareness in the pilot's body. Just because it's called Liquid Adrenaline, it doesn't have just adrenaline and it has some stimulants that could cause permanent damage…" 

"You mean I can die or something just because I had one time of exposure to 'LA?'" Merian interrupted, anger in his eyes, his voice. 

"No, you're not going to die, but if you keep using 'LA' every battle you may become addicted and symptoms may occur that will be bad for you and eventually will mess everyone here up. I want you to know that you must be careful when you use 'LA.' Do you understand?" The anger in Black began to diminish as he sat down. 

"What are the symptoms?"  
"I'm not too sure yet. Hallucinations, chronic migraines, seizures, epilepsy, other horrible things that have happened to past pilots when we were testing the liquid. You could also develop a dependency upon it, like an addiction…"

"My god…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore… I should continue on to what I was supposed to introduce to you." They both strolled out of the room and into an elevator. The doors closing shut, Merian waited for the reason why she really called him to stay after. 

                Stepping out of an elevator and into a large, but empty hangar, Anna stopped to look over the shrouded object. Suddenly, the large floodlights in the hangar lit up, illuminating the vacant building. The large blob, which stood in the center of the empty room, was covered in a large black shroud, which Anna pulled off of with a rope. It revealed an old Votal; One of twenty to thirty years old. 

"Shit…" Merian walked up to the old Votal and touched it's foot. "It's…" 

"Neo Archangel…" Anna cut in. The dusty, legendary Votal stood high, but surrounded by it's massive wings. The glimmer of the light returned it's deadly look. 

"My god…" He ran his hand over the foot again. "Angel Ikashi piloted this?" He looked over to Anna, who had tears in her eyes. She sniffed, and began to talk. 

"It's been long since repaired. Memories…" Her eyes watered as everything came pouring out. She fell to her knees upon the dusty floor, and Merian ran to her aid. Helping her up, she could not help but stop sobbing. Her eyes locked upon the giant Mech, which tore through her mind like trying to cut through metal. The pain surged through her, her tears flowing, Merian stood idly, not knowing what to do. She held back her tears, and looked into his eyes. Pulling her hair back, she looked up to Merian and she wiped her eyes. 

"You remind me of him…" She paused, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Who? An.." 

"Angel, yes…" She smiled, and she looked to the large mech that was standing there. Klein walked over to the Votal and placed her hand on it. Merian, looking back, also stared up at the giant relic that was standing like a monolith for many years. 

"What happened to him?" Her eyes welled up, as she sat down on the Votal's foot. She gulped, and she looked back up towards him.   
"He died… All because of me…" She held her head between her hands and her sobbing began again. Merian walked over to her and he hesitantly put his arms around her. She took his arms off of her and she looked back up upon the mech.   
"We were two of the five original pilots…" She clenched her fist and looked around the empty room. "There were five… Angel, Jon, Claire, Claude, and Me." Merian's eyes lit up. Anna read it in his eyes automatically, and responded quickly. "Yeah, him too. We were used to fight a war against what we known, were 'aliens.' It turned out that we were exploited to suppress a revolt that was happening all over. We switched sides, and we turned out to fight for the rebel group. We lost Jonathan…" Her eyes formed a picture of what he looked like before he died, and her eyes came to tearing again. "We fought a losing war… but somehow we eventually won it. Hope was all we needed. The rebel faction we were supporting turned out to become the EPO after a number of years. I can't do anything but hope that I can see Angel again. The closest thing I can come to seeing him is you." Merian scratched his head and listened carefully as she continued. "He piloted this… it could have been considered his coffin. He was literally killed in this. "

// My god… //

After his death, I had this Votal stored here in this base for several reasons: For a skilled enough pilot to come along, and to look back. It's all I have of him, except for a small picture that I have of him. He left me that quickly…" 

"I'm sorry…" Was all Merian could conjure up. The life of pain that this poor soul endured through her late teens forced her to become an adult so quickly; to adopt the life of a General. To see death around her so early in her life was unexpected. The life of a girl was to see death for her late relatives… But she appeared to have been taken and the pain suffered by her was unimaginable, to see her only loved one perish so horribly. 

"It's yours…" Anna finally managed to say. She lifted her head up. "You can pilot this craft. With your skill, you should be able to manage it perfectly. I don't know how you do, but it's like he came back… in a different form." Merian walked over to her, and picked her up off of the foot. Giving her a hug, he helped her up. 

"It'll be okay…" 

Michaelson Strategic Base

Base Quarters

September 11, 3085

2:45 am

                A large explosion rocked the base and jolted Merian out of consciousness as he got out of his bed. 

// The hell?! //

Merian walked out of the small bunker to see rubble falling and officers running for their lives. Outside, Valkyries landed around the perimeter of the base. Soldiers in a mix of green and red uniforms rushed into the complex, holding machine guns, pointing the barrel at anyone who moved. Merian ducked behind the door, and peeked around the corner to see a soldier empty an entire clip of bullets into an offier's body. 

// Tamanayu… // 

Other EPO officers attempting to flee for their lives were shot execution style, as their bodies fell limp to the ground. Blood poured across the marble floor as gunfire erupted through the complex. Small officer-issued pistols were nothing compared to the M-16's that the Tamanayu soldiers had in their possessions. The bullets cut through and the Officers fell to no avail. Merian got into his room and pulled out his pistol, and he began to open fire upon the soldiers in the main lobby; catching them by surprise. Two fell to his bullets, and suddenly, a pain ripped through his left arm. Looking behind him, he saw a soldier running towards him. Firing a single shot, he brought him down easily as the fell limply to the ground. 

"Get out!" A soldier grabbed him from behind as he was dragged out into the main lobby, followed by the other pilots. Sean kicked back the soldier who held him, but instantly, the other soldiers pointed their barrels at him and he froze in his tracks. 

"Sean, stop." Merian shook his head; he was on his knees facing the wall. "It's no use." The soldier who was kicked by Sean put the barrel to his head, veins popping out of his head; His finger pushed up against the trigger. 

"No!" A scream broke the tension as a flashy dressed man stepped into the lobby. "Don't shoot him. He can be of use to us." The soldier put down the gun, finger still against the trigger. Accidentally, a shot rang out and he shot Sean in the leg. He screamed out in pain as Merian's anger piled up.

"Fool!" the high-ranked officer screamed as he walked over to the soldier. He pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head, point blank. His body fell next to Sean, who's eyes were wide open. 

"Do you think that's gonna happen to us?" Tara whispered to Merian, who was trying to keep quiet. 

"No. I think that officer knows that we're pilots. They might use us to fight against the EPO." Alec sat quietly against the wall, his eyes glaring through the soldier standing next to him. 

"Where do you think we're gonna be taken?" 

**Notes:

Hahahah… cliffhanger!!! Hee Hee! Please read and review. It took a while to work on this, cuz ive been spending too much time out and with friends to even take a look at this. I'm feeling fine now, I have so much inspiration and I feel great! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	9. Eight

Blank Reflection-

Blank Reflection-

By KurenaiArchangel

                [Chapter Eight]

Michaelson Strategic Base

Base Quarters

September 11, 3085

2:45 am

                A large explosion rocked the base and jolted Merian out of consciousness as he got out of his bed. 

// The hell?! //

Merian walked out of the small bunker to see rubble falling and officers running for their lives. Outside, Valkyries landed around the perimeter of the base. Soldiers in a mix of green and red uniforms rushed into the complex, holding machine guns, pointing the barrel at anyone who moved. Merian ducked behind the door, and peeked around the corner to see a soldier empty an entire clip of bullets into an offier's body. 

// Tamanayu… // 

Other EPO officers attempting to flee for their lives were shot execution style, as their bodies fell limp to the ground. Blood poured across the marble floor as gunfire erupted through the complex. Small officer-issued pistols were nothing compared to the M-16's that the Tamanayu soldiers had in their possessions. The bullets cut through and the Officers fought to no avail. Merian got into his room and pulled out his pistol, and he began to open fire upon the soldiers in the main lobby; catching them by surprise. Two fell to his bullets, and suddenly, a pain ripped through his left arm. Looking behind him, he saw a soldier running towards him. Firing a single shot, he brought him down easily as the fell limply to the ground. 

"Get out!" A soldier grabbed him from behind as he was dragged out into the main lobby, followed by the other pilots. Sean kicked back the soldier who held him, but instantly, the other soldiers pointed their barrels at him and he froze in his tracks. 

"Sean, stop." Merian shook his head; he was on his knees facing the wall. "It's no use." The soldier who was kicked by Sean put the barrel to his head, veins popping out of his head; His finger pushed up against the trigger. 

"No!" A scream broke the tension as a flashy dressed man stepped into the lobby. "Don't shoot him. He can be of use to us." The soldier put down the gun, finger still against the trigger. Accidentally, a shot rang out and he shot Sean in the leg. He screamed out in pain as Merian's anger piled up.

"Fool!" the high-ranked officer screamed as he walked over to the soldier. He pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head, point blank. His body fell next to Sean, who's eyes were wide open. 

"Do you think that's gonna happen to us?" Tara whispered to Merian, who was trying to keep quiet. 

"No. I think that officer knows that we're pilots. They might use us to fight against the EPO." Alec sat quietly against the wall, his eyes glaring through the soldier standing next to him. 

"Where do you think we're gonna be taken?" Merian shook his head. 

"I don't know…" Taking a glance towards Sean, who was writhing on the floor in pain, he tried to move towards him but Merian felt a cold metal press against his neck. 

"Halt!" Yelled the officer that was standing by Sean. His piercing glare cut through the young man who had his barrel pressed against Merian and he slowly stepped back.

"You may…" His gaze then fell to Merian, who was on his knees and helpless, trying to aid his best friend. Merian's cold glare returned, the look so similar to the one on the battlefield. 

"You son of a bitch." His words felt like sharp daggers as he threw his gaze at the officer towering above him. He flashed a smirk, then turned on his heels as the clicking of his shoes against the marble floors faded into Merian's mind as he looked at his comrade's wound. Suddenly, an array of footsteps was heard as Anna was walking down the hallway towards the lobby. 

'Shit…" Sean grunted as he tried to suck in the pain of trying to move his leg. Merian, trying to support his weight, kept shifting. 

"Damnit, Sean!" Merian yelled. "Hold it in!" Alec could do nothing as he was forced against the wall. Suddenly, a young man came rushing through, and he ran to one of the higher officers. Saluting, he handed a piece of paper to the officer as he ran off from the way we came. Walking out of the lobby, he signaled the other officers to follow which lead to the dragging of the pilots. 

                The walk was long; hard. Trying to walk a painstaking two miles with an over 200 pound body draped over your shoulder or trying to walk with a hole in your arm didn't make it any better. Strolling through the small forest that surrounded the area, the large group of Tamanayu came to a clearing and they began boarding larges ships from where they came. Abruptly, the soldiers just left the pilots, Anna, and Claude amidst a large sea of men. Merian, dazed and confused, tried to look around.

// Shit. Sean's weight isn't making any of this better… //

Seeing a familiar face in the crowd, he noticed that it was the high-ranked officer. Walking behind him were a few officers armed with what looked like automatic rifles. 

"I see that you all survived." Pausing to take a look at Sean, he continued again. "I'm sorry for that matter. I've taken care of the soldier who shot him and he shall receive proper medical attention."

Anna's cold, stern face became like stone as her empty glare returned the officer's victorious look. 

"Please do not look at me like that. I managed to save you and your pilot's lives, and I don't think you want me to do anything with them… especially him." He looked toward Claude, who was ignoring him and helping Merian tend to Sean. 

"Follow these officers and they will take you to a shuttle. Follow their orders or else you will pay the price." Turning around, he started off, but he looked back. "One more thing, 'Curiosity killed the cat." Returning in the direction he came from, he left the pilots confused, as the other officers started away.

// What'd he mean by 'Curiosity killed the cat'? //

Following the soldiers, they were herded into the small cabin and the door was slammed upon them. Tara looked at the door, and then she looked around the cabin. 

"Shit. We're trapped…" Suddenly, a light gas began to fill the room.

"What the… H..e…" Sean said, before slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground. Holding their breaths, Merian and Alec were still standing. 

// Can… barely… hold on… //

His face was turning purple, as he let his breath out. Looking to the side of him, Alec was panting as well and suddenly he had collapsed. Suddenly, his eyes closed upon him and he fell to the floor. Blackness surrounded him.

                Merian came back to when he felt two strong arms dragging him across the floor. His eyelids hung heavy over him, ready to close any second. Looking to his right, he saw Sean being dragged next to him. Suddenly, he felt himself being put onto a bed and something landing on top of him.

"Oof!" Merian grunted as the large object fell and landed upon him. Pushing the object off, he looked at it.

"Sean?"

"Huh?" Sean sat up, and he began taking in his surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" Merian questioned, standing up. Looking around, there were three cots in the corner, a desk with a chair bolted to the floor, and the door was on the other side of the room. "This looks like some kind of maximum security prison." Sean got up, following him.

"There's gotta be some way we can get to the others." Abruptly, the door opened and another young man was thrown into a room. Sean and Merian backed up into the corner, expecting anything. 

"Who are you?" Sean questioned, as he watched the figure get up. Mumbling a number of curses in Chinese, he got up to see face to face with Merian and Sean. 

"It's me." He coughed, and dusted off his uniform. 

"Why did you take so long to get in here?" Merian walked over to a cot and lay down on it, then turned so he was facing Alec. 

"I woke up before we even landed, so I started a fight with a couple of the soldiers." He chuckled. "I'm lucky I didn't get shot, either." Sean was off on the other side of the room, looking at the wall. Tapping it, he then put his ear against the wall. Getting up, Merian walked over to Sean and kicked him.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like an idiot!" Grabbing his side, he got up. 

"I was checking for weak spots in the wall, moron!" Merian returned his glare as he looked over Sean.

"You expect to punch through over a foot of reinforced concrete?" He stopped for a second, checking over his thoughts. "I don't think you can. Unless you're 'Superman' or something." Raising his glare to the near ceiling, Merian saw that there was a small vent in the wall. Slowly pulling off the cover, he looked down the dusty passageway. 

"Hello?" He heard his voice echo through the tiny vent and he waited for a response. Like a high pitched answer, he heard something.  
"Hello? Merian, is that you?" 

"Tara? Amy? Mena?" Merian called back, waiting for a response.

// A pause in time. Had something happened? Did they get walked in upon? Are they there? //

"It's Amy." She stopped. "All three of us are over here. Are they with you?" 

// They?  Who's they? //

"Oh… oh yeah, they're here with me." Merian continued again. "Keep it low. They might be able to hear if we talk this loud." 

"Yeah. Have you seen Claude or Anna?" 

"No." 

"Where could they be?" 

"We don't even know where we are in this building!" Merian snapped, his voice tense. "Sorry. I'm not happy that we got our asses kicked back there." 

"Yeah, neither am I." A sudden knock at the door startled Merian as he turned to see the doorknob begin to turn.

// Shit! //

"Merian, put the vent back! Put the vent back!" Sean whispered, as he ran towards the door, slamming into it and keeping the door shut. "Merian!" Sean yelled, which pulled him out of his gaze and he slid the vent back into place. Forgetting that Amy was at the other end, she was confused and scared, hearing the previous yell of Merian's name. 

~~

Mena was sitting impatiently, watching Amy standing upon the cot, yelling Merian's name. 

// Is he okay? Will he be okay? // 

"Amy, stop!" Tara kicked into her conversation. "Maybe someone's in their room, and they can't talk… we have to wait and see. Put the cover back on and if Merian comes back we'll continue this." Amy returned with a glare towards Tara, but she agreed mentally and she slid the cover back and sat down upon the cot. 

"I hope Sean's okay…"

~~

                

                With Sean struggling the door, he saw Merian place the cover back as he let the door throw him into the desk as the soldiers butted in. Alec at the door, Sean upon the desk in pain and Merian standing next to the cot, the soldier lifted his gun and pointed it at Merian. 

"What were you doing?!" Merian froze, not knowing what to do. Standing still as a statue, he did know what to do and he was frozen. Alec walked up to him and pushed the gun away from Merian in it's aim. 

"He was changing, you pervert!" Alec looked toward Merian, giving him a confirmation look. A sigh of relief came to him as Merian rubbed his shoulder.   
"What is it that a guy can't get changed without some privacy!" The soldier put his gun back, but he looked toward the others that were sitting there like statues. 

"Come with me." The soldier snapped, he turned to leave the room as the three pilots slowly followed him out the door. The slam of metal against metal was the sound once they left the room as they walked down a pale hallway. The full color of white was all over the ceilings, the floor, the walls, with the exception of the doors. Coming to a large room with tables and chairs, the pilots were directed to sit down. Suddenly a load of commotion came from outside as Mena, Tara and Amy were pulled into the room. Sitting down next to the guys, they waited. Finally, Tara got impatient. 

"What the hell are we doing here?" A soldier turned around, and he had anger in his eyes as he yelled, 

"Are you hungry? God damnit, shut the hell up!" Tara was pulled back into her chair as she was quieted by Mena and Amy. Suddenly, on the other side of the room, two other people were being walked in. 

// Anna? Claude? // 

Straining his eyes, he saw that it certainly was Anna and Claude. 

"Jesus, they're alive…" Merian let out a sigh of relief as he saw them walk up to the table and sit down. Leaning over, he tried to talk to Claude. 

"Any information that would contribute to our escape?" Suddenly, everyone came to life once Merian mentioned those few words.

"They come at Nine o'clock for breakfast, Twelve o'clock for lunch, and Eight o'clock for dinner. I heard them discussing that." 

"The nearest entrance is next to here, but they have patrols all over the place."

"There aren't many guards that watch us, we easily could take them out." Merian looked over towards the group of guards that were getting them food. Most of them had submachine guns, but only one or two had pistols. 

"If Tara, Amy, Sean and I could get our hands on a couple of guns, we could make it out of here alive." Merian paused. "If me and Amy ask to go to the bathroom, I'm sure they will send one guard to watch us. If two accompany us we're fine. Once we get a hold of a couple of guns we can get back here to take out the rest of the guards. After that we can improvise." Merian smirked, and sat back in his chair. Everyone was thinking, but nobody knew what to do. 

"Most of the guards over there have a pistol, and a sub-machine gun. So we can get at least those and a couple of clips and we can fight our way through them to get to a near Votal bay or a Shuttle bay." Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. Suddenly Amy butted into the conversation.

"What about the time?" She paused. "If we strike in the morning, they may be half awake and easy to take out. Lunch would be a problem since they're all awake and ready. Dinner wouldn't be one since most may be asleep by then."

"Would breakfast be a problem?" Sean asked, his voice happy. 

"Thing is, we should eat first, then spring our plan." Merian looked around, checking for any signs of disagreement. "Anyone? Questions?" Nobody responded, as he looked at his watch. "Seems we're eating dinner now. Tomorrow morning guys, be ready." His gaze floated upon everyone who seemed mentally ready. 

// All we need to do is prepare. Prepare… //

In less than a few minutes, the guards came over to the table and gave the pilots what looked like trays of gray mush and a cup of water. Bidding their last goodbyes for the night, the pilots walked off back to the hell where they came from.

Tamanayu High Security Complex

Base 3655-X24

September 12, 3085

7:50 am

                Sitting ready, Merian, Sean and Alec were awaiting their fate, to escape and live, or to be left back and die. It was all in fate's hands to what happened to anyone that day. Suddenly, Merian stood up.

"Are you guys ready?" Both men nodded in agreement as Merian sat upon the desk. Looking at his watch, he said,

"It's all a matter of time now…" To his surprise, a knock from the cold metal door called the three men to stand up and open the door. The large man picked up his gun.

"Breakfast." He tried to sound out, but he waved his gun and the pilots took it to themselves to move. Walking back down the pasty white hall, they returned to the cafeteria. Appearing to plan, the ladies came in, followed by Anna and Claude. Giving each other nods, they acknowledged that they were to follow suit. After eating, Merian got up and Amy followed, and they approached the guards. Merian started.

"We need to go to the bathroom." One soldier laughed, and they went into a huddle. 

// It looks like they're deciding who should go… // 

Suddenly, one got up, and every other one was laughing at him. 

"Let's go." The guard said, walking with them outside. When they were out of view of the cafeteria, Amy looked toward Merian. Giving him a nod, she stopped. When the guard turned around, Merian landed a roundhouse kick to his throat and he grabbed it, gasping for air. Letting Amy do something, she landed a barrage of punches over his chest, landing with two kicks to the kidney area which left him in pain. Merian dealt the finishing blow by silently breaking his neck. 

"Any ammo on him?" Amy asked, standing guard. 

"Shit." Merian slammed his fist upon the floor in anger. 

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, patience draining from her voice. 

"Only a pistol, and one clip that's half loaded." He paused. "Search his body for anything else, Grenades, you know what I mean." 

"Yup." Patting him down, she found an extra clip, two explosive grenades and four gas grenades. "Tear gas?"   
"You take the gun, You have better marksmanship." With that, they were off to pry their friends out of the cafeteria. 

~~

                Sean looked at the watch Merian left him. 

"Shit… it's been over ten minutes… something's wrong…" Sean's gaze moved over from Tara to the five guards. "They should have come back by now…" 

~~

                Outside, Merian opened the door a crack and rolled in a tear gas grenade into the group of guards. Looking towards the Guards, he saw that smoke began to pour into the room.

"What the hell is that?" Suddenly, shots broke though the silence, catching the guards by surprise as they were each shot in the head one by one and killed instantly. Running up to the dead guards, Claude, Alec and Tara all got their hands upon sub-machine guns, automatic rifles and a number of pistols. 

"Guys, follow me." Quietly sneaking through the hallway, the group was doing a good job of staying out of sight. All of a sudden, a siren broke though the entire complex. 

"Shit!" Suddenly gunfire erupted from behind them as the pilots returned fire. Killing the attacking guards, they salvaged more explosive grenades and some more clips. 

"We have to get to the Votal bay!" Merian yelled over the gunfire. Approaching a large garage door, they found to their hard work that the Votal bay was there, but there were many Tamanayu officers in the room. 

"Cover me!" Yelled Amy, as she ran into the room amongst cover fire. Climbing up a ladder and capturing a large machine gun emplacement, she opened fire upon many of the open officers, killing some instantly. Merian, who snuck a peek over the garage door, saw Amy firing upon a bunch of officers. Yells of pain and suffering were heard as Black hurled two grenades into the hangar. Explosions rang out as orders of 'Kill the intruders!' were filling the small room. 

"Guys, get to the nearest Votals!" Amy yelled, trying to raise her voice over the emplacement's fire. As the other pilots ran into the hangar with supporting fire from Merian, Tara and Amy, the pilots began hijacking the nearest Votals. Looking towards Tara, who had an automatic rifle, she looked like a robot placed on a direct order. Firing once in a while, she scored direct head shots as her victims fell limply to the ground. 

// Shit… how's she gonna deal with that? // 

"Get going, Tara! Everyone else's in a Votal!" She looked back at Merian, flashed a smirk, and then ran out. Following Tara, he looked up at Amy.

"We're getting ready to blow this place! Let's move!" Screamed Merian, looking at Amy. Pausing, she jumped down and she took her submachine gun and opened fire upon anyone else that was moving. Climbing into a Votal, he looked at the helmet that was on the seat, and it said Falcon. With a smirk on his face, he fit the helmet upon his head. 

"Guys, switch your channel to 105.25." 

"Roger."

"Gotcha."

"Yep." 

Looking around the console, he was looking for the manual override switch upon the boards. Pressing a sequence of buttons, he activated the override and the control sticks popped out of the console.

"We ready guys?" 

"Let's go!" was all he got in response. 

"Weapons check." The readout popped up, showing a small sequence of weapons.

Beam Cannon x2 – 3 shots ea.

Beam Sabers x1

Gatling Gun x2 - 10.000 ea

"Okay guys, let's go…" Using the Beam Cannon, he blasted a hole in the airlock, which created a hole in the side of the base. With the vacuum of space sucking everything out of the hangar, the group of guards, which arrived too late, was sucked out into the bleakness of space, to suffer a horrible death. Suddenly, many volleys of laser fire came from the complex as the pilots were attempting to escape. "Watch your maneuvering guys!" Said Sean, who was quite tense. Suddenly, a shot came and struck Tara once, which set her up for another hit. Placing himself directly in front of her, Claude received a deadly hit which disabled his movement. 

// No… //

Again, a large beam blast hit Claude's Votal, which made it explode.

"No!!!" Yelled Anna, who broke out into tears. Her Votal made a break for the smoking pile of metal, but Merian held her back. 

"We can't stay here, otherwise somebody else could get taken down, Anna!" She hesitated before moving again, but the sadness in her voice was easily shown. Coming out of range of the battery fire, the pilots began to return fire with what was left in the beam cannons, reducing the structure into a smoldering heap of fire and metal. 

// Never look back. Never look back. // 

**Notes: Thank god! I finally finished the chapter, due to the outline I'm using! LoL, anyway… Yes… I would LOVE to see someone review my story, and please give me critique on my writing since I'm getting some people to look at my story. Also, please look for my other story I'm posting in the 'Gundam' section: 'Gundam Wing: Lost Souls Return.' Heh. Okay, I'll see you later!!! PLEASE R/R!!!


	10. Nine

Blank Reflection-

Blank Reflection-

By KurenaiArchangel

**A/N****: **Wow. It's been a while since I've touched this story, and it must be a while since I've touched my other story, 'When Lost Souls Return.' Damn, I've been hounded by finals and stuff, and I don't understand how you people actually find the time. It's actually pretty amazing since I finished this. Damn. I should work on this more often as I feel like crap, and this outline is killing me… oops don't wanna give out the planned number of chapters… o_o;; Well, okay… Please R/R!

[Nine]

Remains of Tamanayu High Security Complex

Base 3655-X24

September 13, 3085

12:21 pm 

Still fighting off what was left of the Tamanayu troops that came from the base, the pilots were barely making a stand, scarcely holding on. Merian sliced a Valkyrie in half with his beam saber and then jetted to the side. 

"Guys, did all of you start your emergency beacon on each of the EPO channels?"

Black received all answers of confirmation as they kept fighting on for what seemed like their lives. They were all at stake. One mistake, one let down, and it would be over. 

// I don't want to die like this… Not like this…//

"I can't fight anymore! There's too many!" yelled Mena, who just barely dodged a beam strike that almost demolished her suit. Rushing over there to what seemed like a few moments, Black destroyed the Votal and left Mena in a temporary peace. 

"Thanks, Merian." His Viewlink popped up upon her screen, and she smiled. She hadn't seen him in a while, but he never looked like this.   
He brushed his hair back. It was all disheveled. His eyes became a cold, ice gray that practically burned an entire hole through you if he even stared at you. 

"It's getting harder…" Suddenly, flashes of light came from around the base. "Don't tell me these are reinforcements…" He paused, his tension up like wildfire. Everyone was suspended in mid-air, unsure of what was happening. 

// Is this the end? Is it? // 

Luckily, the Votals opened fire upon the helpless base as the pilots took a breath of relief. 

// Phew… //   
"You guys sent off a distress beacon?" The pilot questioned, with a smirk upon his face. "The transports for you guys are comin' soon. Get outta the distress area and re-activate your beacons. They'll pick you up."   
"Thanks, man." Alec nodded his approval, as the pilots jetted off to be picked up and lugged off by some helpers. 

Allenson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 13, 3085

12:10 am

Five, half dead men and women stumbled into the Briefing room upon orders. Moans and groans, whining, and complaints filled the air as Merian plopped himself down into a seat. 

"I was asleep for once… it felt good…" he sighed, his head falling back into the seat. Anna, also half dead, stepped up to the podium. Her sunken eyes, and her disheveled hair showed her lack of sleep. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our previous encounter with the Tamanayu proved costly. Considering the loss of Claude, we have decided to reap the wreckage of the base and determine where his remains, if not his Votal, is." She stopped for a couple of seconds, rubbing her temples. "The base, to our information has been destroyed. Wreckage now, is being inspected for what the purpose of the installation was, why it was there, and why they raided this base. There will be a second debriefing to this tomorrow afternoon. We all need sleep and rest. That is all for now. Dismissed." Attempting to get up, Merian's eyelids fluttered as he looked around. Alec was asleep next to him, and the girls were on the other side of the aisle, asleep. Anna walked off stage, and she disappeared from sight. 

Struggling to walk, he looked into the infirmary, where Sean was sleeping. A bandage wrapped around his left leg, he was sleeping in a hospital cot. Merian plopped himself into a chair, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Allenson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 13, 3085

9:00 am

A knock at the door startled Merian, who was collapsed in the chair.

"It's open." The door slowly opened and the figure looked into the room.

"Merian?" Her voice was feminine. It could have been Anna, Amy, Mena, or Tara, or some other girl from the base. 

// Who knew…? // 

She slid away from behind the door, revealing her beautiful blonde hair and sky blue eyes, which contrasted each other. He sat up in his bed, looking toward the door.

// Mena… Kinda suggested… //

He slid out of the chair and approached her in his wrinkled officer's uniform.

"Hey," He said, trying to get his voice together. She smiled. He cracked his neck and looked towards Sean. 

"He's okay?"  
"Well he only got shot in the leg." He chuckled. "Luckily there weren't any vital organs down in his knee." Her eyes widened and she slapped him in the arm.

"Don't talk like that." Merian let out a small chuckle and he went on.

"So what happened? Why'd you come here?" 

"Anna sent me here. There's another meeting." She paused. "I was looking for you, but since you weren't in your quarters, I figured you were here, with Sean." 

"Yeah, I guess." He looked himself over. "Should I go like this?" He questioned, pointing towards his supposed 'uniform.' She laughed.

"I don't know if it'll matter much to her. Let's go." She grabbed him by the arm and she dragged him off. 

In the Briefing Room

Anna once again stepped up to the podium, to lecture the pilots. Not looking worn and rugged, she once again looked like the well groomed general she never planned to be. Like a majestic mountain she stood, she commenced her speech. 

"Good morning, pilots." She paused. "Considering the massive losses at Michaelson Strategic Base, we have decided to increase unit production, and pilot training. Along with that, we will send you all on an assault mission, similar to the operation we pulled off at D6-5." She looked on. "Sadly, concerning the loss of Claude Valencia, we will have a funeral today. Meet back here at 1600 hours today if you wish to come watch. I suggest you do." That large mountain began to collapse and sink, lower and lower. Still attempting to hold herself together, she held the tears in her eyes. "That is all." She walked off stage and behind the curtains, finally bursting out into tears. 

Later that day

A mourning hymn was heard; Gunshots fired in the distance. What Merian could see was what looked like a large group of people and someone that looked like Anna who was sitting in the front. Again, repeated gunshots shattered the silence as soldiers stood on the side, holding their saluting pose.

A soldier's cry forced all the people to stand up and salute; followed by more gunshots. Sobs were heard as a priest stood above the coffin, mentioning prayers, mumbling words. 

Slowly, but surely, the small parade of pilots, lead by Anna, and followed by Merian, Mena, Sean, Amy, Tara, and Alec, they approached the coffin. Anna placed her hands upon the coffin and mumbled several words.

"Claude, I'll never forget you… This life or the next…" She stood up, weeping. 

Merian, never having gone to a(n) Catholic or Christian funeral, in respect for the dead mentioned several prayers in Japanese. To his side was Mena, who was mentioning a prayer in French. Keeping his concentration towards himself, he began praying.

"Guide this gracious man in the next life, for the hope he shall be safe." He looked up to the closed, obsidian coffin. "Gommenasai, Claude. Rest in Peace." He and Mena got up, and were followed by Sean and Amy. Returning to their seats, they watched in silence as the priest said the final prayers. Taps was slowly played as a formation of fighter planes flew past overhead towards the sunset. A final soldier's cry flew through the air as the pilots stood and saluted the dead soldier one, last time. 

Michaelson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 14, 3085

6:20 am

Slowly stepping into the Briefing Room, Merian realized he was late. Suddenly, all eyes focused onto him, as he slowly made his way down the aisle. 

// Stupid… Stupid… //

"About time, Merian." Anna commented, as he sat down into a chair away from everyone else. He rubbed his eyes, still showing signs that he was still not very awake. 

"Yeah, ok." He shrugged her off and she slowly resumed her speech. 

"Something very suspicious has occurred throughout the system over the last couple of hours. Revolts, assassinations of many people, along with information from reliable sources that the Tamanayu is beginning to fall apart." She pressed a couple of buttons, and a view screen came up beside her. Images of dead officers, piles of dead civilians, and crumbled buildings were just only some of those pictures. "What does this mean?" Questioned Tara, who was looking on confused.

"Peace, or probably temporary peace, for what it looks like." 


	11. Ten

Blank Reflection- Erwin Seguia Normal Erwin Seguia 2 103 2001-10-20T01:41:00Z 2001-10-20T01:41:00Z 4 1468 8371 69 16 10280 9.2720 Blank Reflection- 

By Archangel

                                                            [Ten]

Michaelson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 14, 3085

6:20 am

            Slowly stepping into the Briefing Room, Merian realized he was late. Suddenly, all eyes focused onto him, as he slowly made his way down the aisle. He cursed himself for making that mistake.

// Stupid… Stupid… //

"About time, Merian." Anna commented, as he sat down into a chair away from everyone else. He rubbed his eyes, still showing signs that he was still not very awake. 

"Yeah, ok." He shrugged her off and she slowly resumed her speech. 

"Something very suspicious has occurred throughout the system over the last couple of hours. Revolts, assassinations of many people, along with information from reliable sources that the Tamanayu is beginning to fall apart." She pressed a couple of buttons, and a view screen came up beside her. Images of dead officers, piles of dead civilians, and crumbled buildings were just only some of those pictures. "What does this mean?" Questioned Tara, who was looking on confused.

"Peace, or probably temporary peace, for what it looks like." 

Michaelson Strategic Base

Cafeteria

September 15, 3085

12:15 pm

            As they went in the cafeteria to eat lunch, Merian pulled out a chair for Mena as she sat down in a chair. 

"Thanks, Merian." In response, Merian looked up, and smiled.

"No problem." He paused to think about what happened the other day. "It looks like the news of peace is starting to get around," Said Merian, as he looked out the window to see a group of privates being punished.

"I think this war may come to an end…" Mena added, as she leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, Sean walked over and placed two cups of coffee on the table for the two. He smiled.

"Have fun, and don't go [too] far." Sean said, as he looked at Merian He smiled, and Merian returned the look. Soon after, Sean ran off to join a couple of other pilots. Looking over to Mena, he saw that she had no idea what Sean was talking about. 

// Phew… // 

Suddenly, a figure dashed into the room to join Merian and Mena. It was Amy. Panting, she came to a stop right at the table. 

"Anna wants to talk to us! She says it's good news!" Merian exchanged a glance with Mena and they both ran off, chasing after Amy.

In the Briefing Room

            Anna greeted them with a smile, as she held up a single paper. 

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the war…." She passed a copy to Merian, whose eyes lit up with astonishment. 

"Anna, this doesn't make sense. You can't let them ally with us, it doesn't feel right. Also, how can you trust them totally?" 

"Peace comes before anything. That's what the EPO was established for, Merian." 

"How can you trust them, after you've been at war with them for the past few months?" Merian paused. "What if something goes wrong, Anna? What can we do?" Anna stopped. She was cornered, she didn't know what to shoot back. 

"Anna, if they get us with our backs turned we're gone. All of us. And then they'll have total control over the people we're trying to save now. I accept peace, but all I'm saying is, we should watch out." 

Anna nodded in agreement, as she began to continue, but the silence was broken instead by the sound of the door opening. 

"General Klein, we are receiving a transmission from the escaped Tamanayu Fleet." The young man said.

"Patch them in." She looked toward the soldier. "Thank you, cadet. Dismissed." He saluted, then walked off, leaving the door to shut again. 

            A legion of Votals stood within the comfort of a hidden base as a briefing came up within their flight helmets. A deep voice entered their heads as images came up upon the screens.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, General Amber. This is the Tamanayu Fleet. All orders from Head Command are to go and terminate the fleet under all costs. All five ships can be destroyed easily, by puncturing the engines. We will expect resistance after we attack the ship, so it will not be an easy mission. After the engines are destroyed, you will hold off any resistance until we can get men on the ship to disable all power. I have other information to see that there are bombs upon all ships in the fleet. I want several men to infiltrate each ship, exterminate the captains, crew, and all members on board- after, disarm the bombs, and return to space. After that everyone leaves the area. If any unknown Votals enter the area, do not, I repeat do not fire at the unknowns. Withdraw when I give the order. Good Hunting." 

            A flashing screen blared out from the projector, with the image of a young man in the view screen. Snow blazed across the screen as the signal was trying to pick up. Suddenly, it cleared.

"Madame Klein, we are on our way towards your headquarters with the rest of our remaining loyal soldiers and what we could gather of our equipment. Our ETA to arrival is 3 Hours and 10 Minutes. We are now passing through the outer belt." He then saluted. 

"Thank you." Anna returned as the signal was cut off. Unexpectedly, the signal returned.

"We are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack by unknown bogeys! Request assistance immediately! Over! Mayday, Mayday! We are under attack by unknown bogeys!" 

As quickly as it started, the transmission ended with the screen filled with snow. 

"Shit! I want you all to scramble and get out there now, and help that fleet," she yelled. "I'll put a call into the Docking Bay 6 and tell them to get everything ready. Go now!" The pilots got up and in a flash, they were in the hallway, running down to Docking Bay 6. 

            The pilots stopped at an elevator as Merian grabbed Mena away from the sliding doors. 

"We have to run, the elevator is too slow!" The others followed suit as they dashed up 2 flights of stairs. The docking bay door open, they jumped into the body suits and then were suddenly into their Votals. 

"Ready guys?" Questioned Alec as the Bay Operator's voice sounded in their ears. 

"We're putting all of you through a hyperspace transport to the area. Good luck, soldiers. Call for backup, and we'll be there. Don't hesitate to call." 

"Let's go!" Merian yelled as his suit disappeared into the light. 

Tamanayu Fleet Coordinates

            Entering out of hyperspace, the pilots all pulled out some sort of weapon. 

"Where's the fleet?" Asked Merian, confused. 

"Searching last coordinates of the fleet." Said Amy, as she looked upon the radar.   
"Yo, I've got something." Sean's Votal took off. 

"Sean, wait!" The other pilots followed him, taking off through the asteroid field. All of a sudden, the large, space-faring ships came into view, looming over the asteroids. 

"Enemy Votals? Oh shit." Said Mena.

"Attack them. We have to get one to see why they're here." 

Charging, the Enemy Votals backed off. Sean pulled out a beam rifle and opened fire on a Votal, bringing one down in smoke. An enemy Votal picked up its automatic beam rifle and fired once on Sean, knocking it back. 

"Smith! Amber said to hold off fire upon any unknowns!" 

"Shit. He's gonna have my ass this time." 

"Smith, I saw that. All Votals, withdraw. Now." Amber said, in a very persistent voice. 

"You bastard!" He charged after the Votal with his beam saber, slicing it in half. "Who wants some more?" All of a sudden, the Votals began to withdraw and they went into hyperspace. 

"Shit. What the hell were they doing here?" thought Merian. "Amy, you picking any of those Votals up on radar?" 

"Not one." 

"Any of you?" 

"Nope." Said Alec. 

"Let's board some of the ships and see what the hell happened here." Splitting up, the pilots headed off toward the looming cargo ships that were floating among the asteroids. "Keep radio contact." 

            Looking into the abandoned craft, he luckily found an intact docking lock. Stepping into the dead ship, he walked around the docking area. 

"You guys find anything yet?" he heard Alec say over the radio.

// Nothing but background chatter. Heh. // 

Stepping through the halls, he found it peculiar that there was nothing within the cargo areas, except for a large pile of crates in one bay.  

"If I'm right, the cockpit is up this flight of stairs." Walking up, he coincidentally found the cockpit. A pile of dead bodies were in the corner, all shot execution style. 

"You guys check out the cockpits of the cargo ships yet?" Merian asked.   
"No, why?" 

"You should. All the pilots of these ships have been executed. There are no troops, no evidence of a struggle, unless you count the engines being blasted out." He paused. "Something's wrong. Very wrong." 

"Guys, check the Cargo Bays," said Tara.   
"Why?" asked Mena.

"You know those piles of crates in that cargo bay?" 

"Yeah…?" 

"Those are disarmed thermo-nuclear bombs." 

"Holy shit." 

"Don't worry, if mine is disarmed, they all should be." 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think those other Votals just saved our asses." A smirk formed upon Tara's face. "They did us a favor by disarming the bombs. Why else would they be here?" 

"What if they were pirates?" said Alec.

"Don't start with the what if's." Her smirk disappeared. 

"Let's get back to base and report this to Anna." 

"Alright." 

Michaelson Strategic Base

Briefing Room

September 15, 3085

11:23 pm

            The pilots arrived, and the base was in total chaos. Nobody knew what was going on, everyone was confused, and seemed to be dazed. 

"Anna…" said Hsu, when she interrupted him.

"Yes, I know." She looked at a couple of papers that were on her desk. "I heard about what happened. So I heard that there were disarmed Thermo-Nuclear bombs upon the ships. I've taken all precautions."

"What precautions?"

"I should pay more attention when we decide to ally." She looked at Merian, and gave him a smirk. "But that's beside the point. I got a transmission recorder to tap into communications that went through that entire area. They kept mentioning someone named Amber." 

"A she?" Mena asked, not sure of what was happening.

"I'm not too sure. It seems that we were saved this time, and we were extremely lucky. But for some reason, I feel that we were being watched while the Tamanayu were offering a treaty, or willing to ally."

"I guess there is no more peace…" 


End file.
